


History is made by those who break the rules

by Kofaros



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Time Travel, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), except twins and Charlie, or rather he was the Master of Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: В этом мире много правил. Некоторые действительно не стоит нарушать, чтобы жизнь не стала еще хуже.Но Гарри уже почти лишился своей жизни. Он умирает и хочет, чтобы у него просто был шанс на нормальную жизнь. Последнее предательство слишком сильно его подкосило. Он уже не заботится о правилах, сжимая Дары Смерти в руках. Один шанс, одна возможность. Это все, о чем он думает, взывая к магии артефактов.В мире много правил, которые существуют не просто так. Для лучшего или худшего, но их нарушение повернет историю в совсем другом направлении.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. don't mess with time

Гарри привалился к дереву, зажимая кровоточащий бок. _Он даже не удивлен, что все закончилось вот так._ Когда его жизнь даже была простой? Молодой человек стиснул зубы. _Он просто дурак._ Он уже давно должен был усвоить, что доверять нельзя никому. Те, кого он называл семьёй, хотели убить его, когда он думал, что все наконец закончилось.

 _Луна сказала ему уходить сразу после смерти Волан-де-Морта._ Он уже тогда понял, что все плохо, потому что девушка никогда не врала. Он ещё успел услышать обрывок разговора. Успел услышать злость и ликование в голосах, когда в его спину полетели заклинания.

 _Уизли и Гермиона пытались убить его, чтобы завладеть его титулами и состоянием._ У Гарри свело внутренности, когда он это понял. 

_Неужели вся его жизнь была ложью? Все эти чувства? Когда это началось? Или это было всегда?_

Поттер наконец нашел Воскрешающий камень. 

_Боль. Отчаяние. Гнев. Жажда мести._

Гарри давно не был так переполнен эмоциями. Он не знал, что сейчас с Луной, единственной, кто был на его стороне все это время. Сириус погиб на радость Уизли, потому что иначе они бы сами его убили, чтобы он не смог защитить крестника. Снейп, кто все это время любил его мать, тоже мёртв. _Гарри вот-вот умрет сам._

Он ранен и слишком истощен, чтобы сражаться с предателями. Но он хочет, чтобы они страдали. Как все те, кто отдал жизни на этой войне. Гарри сжал палочку и камень в руках. 

Если это действительно Дары Смерти, то могут ли они помочь? _Хоть чем-то._ Он боится за Луну, желает мести и просто хочет, чтобы этого дерьма не случилось вообще. Если бы только Дамблдор не был так эгоистичен. Если бы сам Гарри не был так доверчив. Если бы о крестражах он узнал раньше. Может... Если бы Регулус Арктурус Блэк выжил, то войны бы и не было? 

Гарри зажмурился, глуша слезы. _Он тоже умрет в темноте и одиночестве?_ Он уже слышал отдаленные голоса. Его скоро найдут. Он впервые жалеет, что маховики времени были уничтожены. Хотя он не уверен, что это бы помогло. Насколько глубоко пошло предательство? В воздухе будто зашелестели глухие голоса, отдающие эхом.

_**Связь со Смертью сильна на дне. Цена за все всегда высока.** _

Гарри распахнул глаза и уставился на Дары в руках. Он готов заплатить своей жизнью. Это все, что у него теперь осталось. Если есть шанс... то Гарри с радостью им воспользуется.

**_Мастер Смерти просто имя. Связь со Смертью однако другое дело. Насколько велики твои чувства, настолько далеко зайдет Магия._ **

Гарри направил Высшую палочку на свой висок. Ему уже нечего терять. Он может лишь думать о тех, кто любил его семью и его, тех, кто мог все это предотвратить.

Он слышит быстрые шаги и крики, но не колеблется. Для этого слишком поздно. _Чтоб эти предатели горели в аду._

**_-Авада Кедавра._ **

**______________________________________ **

Ощущения были странные. Гарри будто парил в темноте. Он чувствовал, как магия обволакивала его тело. Его воспоминания мелькали перед глазами. Некоторые из них заволакивала дымка, будто выдергивая из его сознания.

Мало похоже на смерть, больше напоминает небытие. Вокруг лишь тьма и неразборчивые голоса, будто множество людей говорят одновременно. 

Гарри не знает, сколько времени пробыл в этой невесомости, но в конечном итоге его потянуло в сон. Последнее, что он увидел за закрытыми веками, это белые глаза, в которых отражалось пламя.

_______________________________

Гарри неверяще оглядел свои руки. Маленькие и худые, как у ребенка. _Которым он теперь был._ Он заснул в невесомости, а глаза открыл в чулане под лестницей. У него остались воспоминания из будущего, но они были... будто тусклыми. Детские воспоминания были свежее. Поэтому он просто знал, что сейчас ему десять лет. До прихода письма из Хогвартса чуть меньше года.

Мальчик бесшумно вылез из чулана и вышел в сад, благо была ночь и Дурсли спали. Это все напоминало сон. _Кошмар._ Неужели он правда совершил скачок во времени? Или это было что-то вроде вещего сна? Очень и очень долгого сна? Или он просто сошел с ума. Поттер сел на траву. У него ничего не болело, но он чувствовал истощение.

Магия магией, но это переходило все границы. Он не так представлял себе работу Даров Смерти. Хотя что он вообще о них знал? Он даже не верил в их силу на самом деле. Но тот шепот... Магия действовала, основываясь на его чувствах? Гарри посмотрел на свои руки. Его боль и жажда мести сделали это? Но тогда их хватило на семь лет, верно? Он не был уверен, много это или мало.

С одной стороны, он очнулся до того, как его мир покатился в ад. С другой, ему не избежать судьбы вновь. Он не сможет сбежать, потому что _Мальчика, Кто Выжил_ найдут обязательно. Тот же Дамблдор. Кстати о нем. Поттер нахмурился. Знал он о Уизли? Как на это не смотри, но директор Хогвартса не отличался от них сильно. Он не хотел состояние мальчика, но бросал его в опасность с самого первого курса, чтобы подготовить к смерти. Если бы не помощь Снейпа все это время... Гарри закрыл глаза.

Что теперь делать? Он все еще желал мести. Одна мысль о предателях заставляла его скрипеть зубами. Они еще ничего не сделали, но _сделают._ Как этого всего избежать? Гарри знал о крестражах, где они, но кому он мог доверять теперь? Потому что один он не справится. Снейп ему не поверит, пока Дамблдор не покажет свое истинное лицо. Сириус в Азкабане. С Луной он еще даже не знаком.

Гарри открыл глаза, уставившись на звезды. Ему тогда показалось или... он и правда видел Регулуса Блэка? Гарри думал о нем, взывая к Дарам Смерти, но время вернулось лишь на семь лет назад. Младший брат Сириуса умер еще до того, как мальчик родился. 

Поттер хмуро посмотрел на дом Дурслей. Ему придется терпеть их еще год. Он не скажет им, что знает правду о магии. Но просто ждать нельзя. Сходить в Косую Аллею? Гарри вспомнил о Фигг. Дамблдор оставил ее для наблюдения, но мог оставить и заклинания. Если он поймет, что Гарри ходил в Косую Аллею, то тут же вмешается. Говорить ему о крестражах и Дарах Смерти мальчик не хотел. Он не мог исключать то, что Дамблдор знал о планах Уизли.

_Альбус сказал, что мальчик умрет! Почему он жив?_

_Придется самим его убить. Иначе не видать нам денег и титулов._

_Они с Джинни еще не поженились, но у Гарри нет завещания. Все знают, что он считает нас семьей, так что все достанется нам в любом случае._

Что за план? Он не любил Джинни и не собирался жениться на ней, бога ради! Но что за титулы? Гарри с неохотой признал, что не изучал историю своей семьи. Если на то пошло, то он... вообще ничего не изучал? Поттер сел ровнее. Он превосходил своих сверстников в магии, но его знания были очень скудными. Он выживал, а не учился. А то что он учил, ему приносила Гермиона. Значит, она делала так, чтобы он ничего не узнавал о мире? Чтобы не понял их план? Ему нужно в Гринготтс, чтобы разобраться.

Гарри лег на траву. В Гринготтс его взял Хагрид тогда. _По поручению директора._ Дамблдор тоже мешал ему узнать что-то важное. Но придет за ним в этот раз Хагрид или кто-то другой, если Гарри получит свое письмо? По сути, у него есть еще год, но...

Гарри раздраженно сжал виски. Он совершенно не знал, как себя вести или что ему делать. Единственное, что он знал...

_Они поплатятся._

Ему нужно успокоиться и подумать. Пока что он не может использовать магию. К тому же, в нем часть души Волан-де-Морта. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на магловском обучении, потому что он уже не уверен, что хочет оставаться в магическом мире. Плюс, нужно проверить, оставил ли Дамблдор на нем какие-либо заклинания. Совы точно не смогут найти Гарри, то есть, он даже не мог послать письмо Луне. Она явно была неким пророком, но вновь втягивать ее в опасность не хотелось. Может, уйти подальше от дома Дурслей и посмотреть, явится ли кто-нибудь за ним? Но даже если нет, если он пойдет в Гринготтс, Дамблдор скорее всего узнает. 

Значит, ждать? Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он мог подождать. Но как ему сделать вид, что все нормально? _Что он не хочет уничтожить тех, кто скрывал свои планы за улыбками?_ Даже смерть Фреда не заставила их сомневаться. Фред и Джордж не знали о их планах, судя по словам Гермионы, когда Гарри их подслушал. Это мало успокаивало. 

___________________________________________

Притворяться оказалось сложнее, чем думал Гарри. Может, это его глаза, видевшие слишком много, или холодное отношение, но Дурсли заметили. Они нервничали хотя. Даже Дадли к нему не лез особо. Его испугали глаза Поттера, когда тот глянул на него, когда оказался толкнут в коридоре. _Потому что Гарри ранил людей в той чертовой войне._ Дурсли старались полностью его игнорировать. Они опасались, что он узнал правду, видимо.

Гарри начал ходить в местную библиотеку, стараясь забыться в книгах. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что скоро история начнет повторяться. 

Он мог бы не сближаться с Уизли. Все началось с того, что он подружился с Роном. Может, избегать его? Например, поступить таки на Слизерин? Гарри неосознанно поморщился. Регулус и Северус учились на Слизерине, но оказались настоящими героями, конечно, но не станет ли жизнь Гарри хуже прежнего? Его ведь и так назвали наследником Слизерина на втором курсе. Волан-де-Морт окажется слишком близко к нему в таком случае.

Гарри подумал об омуте памяти. Может, отдать воспоминания Снейпу? На самом деле, Гарри хотел изучать зелья, как его мать, и узнать человека, кто так сильно ее любил. Зельевар был лишь на стороне Лили Поттер все время, может, он поможет? Они могли бы отыскать крестражи вместе тогда. 

Проблема в том, что Гарри не знал, когда Уизли захотели его убить. Если они уже думают об этом, то попытаются сблизиться с ним во что бы то ни стало. Может, сделать завещание? Гарри закрыл книгу, которую читал. Они говорили об этом. Без завещания все бы ушло им, так как он считал их семьей. Это нужно узнать в Гринготтсе.

Гарри со вздохом взял рюкзак и вышел из библиотеки, вздрагивая от холода. Зима была холоднее, чем он помнил. Он поскользнулся на улице и потерял равновесие, но его схватили за локоть, не давая упасть.

-Спас...

Глаза Гарри расширились. Его держал мужчина лет 25-30. _С белыми глазами._ Именно эти глаза он видел в невесомости. 

-Регулус Блэк?..

Тот усмехнулся. На его лице отразилось удовлетворение.

-Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер. Зови меня Реджи. Идем.

Гарри поспешил за мужчиной. Его голова почти кружилась от неверия. Он думал, что Регулус погиб. Был он жив на самом деле? Или это из-за магии, примененной Дарами Смерти? Регулус был одет в типично магловскую одежду и выглядел на свой возраст. Значит, он выжил тогда. Если это магия Даров, то почему сам Гарри вернулся лишь на семь лет? И как Регулус вообще его нашел?

Они зашли в обычный дом и прошли в гостиную. Там уже сидел мужчина с бордовыми глазами и шрамом, тянущимся от левого уголка губ почти до уха. 

-Это Вайрок, - представил Реджи, снимая пальто. - У нас есть еда? Мальчику надо поесть.

Вайрок махнул рукой и на стол из кухни приплыли кружки с кофе и коробочки с едой. Гарри сглотнул слюну. За последний год _в будущем_ ему едва удавалось нормально поесть, потому что они постоянно спешили. Дурсли его кормили так, чтобы он не умер от голода, но этого было недостаточно, разумеется. 

Мужчины спокойно пили кофе, пока мальчик наедался. Регулус решил рассказать о произошедшем первым.

-Когда инферналы затянули меня на дно, я почувствовал странную магию. В моей голове появились чужие воспоминания. Смутные и обрывистые, но главное я разглядел. Они были твои.

Значит, то чувство в невесомости было из-за этого? Из Гарри будто выдернули несколько воспоминаний тогда.

-На дне чары были слабоваты, так что я смог аппарировать. Ушло время, но я разобрался в том, что случилось. Я пытался найти тебя, мне удалось примерно пару лет назад. Но тогда ты не помнил ничего, верно? - Гарри кивнул. - Я не был уверен, как магия сработала на тебе, так что решил понаблюдать. Я бы сам подошел к тебе перед Хогвартсом, но тогда ты изменил свое поведение. 

Так Регулус понял, что память вернулась к Гарри. Имело смысл. Тяжело объяснить подобные вещи ребенку, который ничего не знает о магии. Да и толку? Регулусу бы пришлось подвергнуть себя опасности, ведь Дамблдор мог его заметить рядом с Гарри.

-Какие воспоминания ты видел? - спросил Гарри. 

-Тяжело сказать, но я узнал об остальных крестражах, Барти и Северусе.

-Барти? Тот, что?..

-Да. В школе мы были как братья. Ты не связан с магическим миром еще, поэтому не знаешь. Разобрав воспоминания, я вмешался в ход событий. - Регулус поморщился. - Рискованная вещь, конечно. Со временем лучше вообще не связываться, но не нам такое говорить теперь. Я забрал Барти из Пожирателей. Он давно живет вне Британии. На Лонгботтомов никто не нападал из-за этого. В твоем времени именно Барти помог Лестрейнджам сделать это, потому что имел информацию относительно местонахождения авроров, кем являлся Фрэнк Лонгботтом. 

Гарри опустил вилку.

-Так родители Невилла в порядке? А Лестрейнджи?

-В порядке, в Азкабане. Они попытались напасть, конечно, но я заманил авроров в ту местность, где были Белла и остальные, готовясь к нападению. - Реджи со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана. - С Северусом было сложнее, но это не он передал пророчество Волан-де-Морту. Петтигрю.

Гарри поморщился. 

-И в итоге?

-Все так же, - покачал головой Регулус. - Единственное изменение, Северус не пошел к Дамблдору, когда я рассказал ему детали. На самом деле, Северус смог сделать так, чтобы его имя не всплывало в делах Пожирателей. Не полностью, конечно, но так было со многими, так что Азкабан ему не грозил. Сейчас Северус известный зельевар, но он будет участвовать в том, что мы делаем. Он хочет поговорить с тобой позже. 

Поттер кивнул, чувствуя облегчение. Он даже не надеялся, что что-то изменится. Вайрок тем временем отставил кружку, разглядывая мальчика. 

-Интересно эти Дары сработали, нет? У мальчика вернулись семь лет, но у тебя, Реджи...

Регулус потер ожог на правой щеке. Он был в свитере, но Гарри понял, что ожогов у него куда больше. Иначе он бы не выбрался из того озера.

-Я слышал их слова. Семь лет уже много, знаешь. К тому же, мне передались лишь частичные воспоминания, давшие мне силы. Мне едва удалось выжить тогда. 

-Ну, магия и правда зависит от многих вещей. - Вайрок прищурился. - Проблема в цене. С тобой все нормально, ребенок? 

Гарри медленно кивнул.

-Я не чувствую изменений особо.

Регулус вытащил из-за ворота цепочку с камнем. Глаза Гарри расширились, хотя он не должен был удивляться. Регулусу легче всего было достать именно кольцо Мраксов.

-Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? 

Гарри нахмурился. Когда он применял Дары Смерти, то чувствовал их мощь в тот момент. _Магию._

-Ничего. Будто магия исчезла.

Регулус кивнул.

-Похоже, ценой стала твоя связь с ними. Не уверен, насколько правдив титул Мастера Смерти, но ты потерял его. Полагаю, теперь ты не сможешь использовать их так, как мог бы. Это может показаться легкой расплатой за такую возможность, но на самом деле это огромная жертва. Это все равно что лишиться родства с магией, что за пределами понимая людей. Особенно учитывая, что ты потомок Певереллов, кто владел Дарами Смерти.

-Для меня это не имеет значения, - признался Гарри. - Я не рос в мире, полном магии. У меня никогда не было с ней такой связи, как у чистокровных. Если у меня появился такой шанс, то для меня это того стоит.

Мужчины усмехнулись.

-Неплохой ответ. С этим мы разобрались. Теперь расскажи все с самого начала, Гарри. С момента, когда узнал о магии.

Гарри серьезно кивнул, сжав в руках кружку. Рассказ будет долгим. 

_____________________________________________

Регулус помассировал виски, чувствуя мигрень. Гарри сочувственно поморщился. Ему самому нужен был аспирин после собственного рассказа. Вайрок еще в середине рассказа сказал, что ему нужно что-то покрепче кофе, и теперь наливал себе и другу уже по второму стакану виски.

-Я хочу столько сказать, что слов нет, - пробормотал Реджи. 

-По-моему, с Дамблдором проще всего, - заметил Вайрок. - Отправил великана, чтобы мальчик ничего толком не узнал и попал в Гриффиндор, потом устраивал тесты, чтобы подготовить к смерти. Даже если он не знал о крестражах на тот момент, он уже думал, что избранному придется умереть. Полагаю, он давно знал о Сириусе Блэке. Не стал ничего делать, чтобы тот не забрал крестника от маглов.

-Твоя правда, - кивнул Регулус. - Но что до Уизли хотя. На платформу есть лишь один переход, они не раз были там, так как сами учились в Хогвартсе и отправляли туда детей. Не за чем орать о ней при маглах. Рональд явно соврал тебе тогда, Гарри. Даже в мое время в поезде всегда оставались свободные купе, а уж после войны тем более. Значит, у них уже тогда был этот план. Имеет смысл, раз Дамблдор так им доверял, что рассказал о твоей возможной смерти. Он мог сказать им, чтобы они подружились с тобой, чтобы ему было легче тебя контролировать. В Британии нет более преданной ему светлой семьи. 

Гарри сглотнул. _Как он и думал._ Все было ложью с самого начала. 

-Я так и не понял их конкретную цель, - признался мальчик.

-Поттеры богаты, это ты знаешь, но Певереллы потомки Гриффиндора, должно быть еще, как минимум, одно хранилище, где хранится состояние основателя. Ты победил Волан-де-Морта, так что получил титул Слизерина через завоевание. Подобные титулы дают тебе право заседать в Визенгамоте, ребенок. Это лишь малая часть силы Лорда.

Гарри сел прямее. Он впервые слышал об этом. Регулус понимающе кивнул.

-Это они от тебя и скрывали. Знай ты правду, вполне мог избавиться от их влияния.

Вайрок прищурился.

-Эта сталкерша. Джинни, так? - Поттер кивнул, пряча усмешку. - Реджи, ты не думаешь, что там может быть свадебный контракт?

-Вполне возможно. - У Гарри аж челюсть отвисла. - Это старая традиция чистокровных семей. Контракты скрепляются магией, поэтому с ними всегда надо быть осторожнее. Хмм. - Регулус глотнул свой виски. - Я изменил судьбу Барти, Северуса, Лонгботтомов и Пруэттов. В нападение на последних я вмешался из-за твоих воспоминаний о близнецах. Молли из их семьи, но от нее отказались. 

-Из-за свадьбы?

-Вероятно. В любом случае, из-за ее командного отношения и факта, что она не понимает реалии жизни, ее бы никогда не сделали главой семьи даже после смерти Фабиана и Гидеона, а она этого хотела. Это понятно по ее поведению в семье Уизли. Как бы она этого не скрывала, но она ненавидит быть бедной.

-Рон и Джинни тоже, - подтвердил Гарри. - Особенно Рон, он всегда мне завидовал. 

-Как в это вписывается маглорожденная хотя? - нахмурился Вайрок. - Ее мог подослать Дамблдор, чтобы она тормозила твое развитие и следила за тем, что ты изучаешь, конечно, но как она оказалась с Уизли? Реально втюрилась в идиота?

-Как-то сомнительно, - тоже нахмурился Гарри. - Она никогда его особо не любила. По многим причинам. 

Мужчины переглянулись. Регулус потер свой ожог и достал из кармана письмо.

-Это от Луны. Почитай, пока мы думаем.

Вайрок и Реджи склонились над какими-то бумагами на столе, а Гарри торопливо развернул письмо.

_Здравствуй, Гарри. Я рада, что ты избежал плана ласок. Скорпион рассказал нам все и я видела некоторые детали. Мы ведь вновь будем друзьями, правда? Мои родители хотят с тобой познакомиться. Реджи спас маму, когда пришел к нам. Я рада, что ты думал о нем. Дары Смерти знали, как распределить магию твоих чувств. Не волнуйся. В этот раз у нас все получится. С любовью, Луна._

Гарри сморгнул слезы. Луна помнила его. И вновь была на его стороне.

-Я и Пандора дальние родственники, - сказал Регулус, не отрываясь от бумаг. - Я сразу узнал девочку в воспоминаниях. Нам нужно в Гринготтс. Вайрок?

Тот задумался.

-Чары на доме так себе, сам знаешь. - Так они уже были у Дурслей? - Сквиба легко сбить с пути. Свидетелей не будет. 

-Там чары слежения? - тут же спросил Гарри.

-Да, показывают, когда ты уходишь и приходишь. На тебе самом их нет, но Дамблдор бы действовал, если бы ты ушел слишком надолго, а сквиб ничего об этом не знала. Придется поколдовать над домом и сквибом. Мы тебя проводим сейчас, а утром начнем действовать.

____________________________________________________

Гарри слабо ощутил воздействие магии на дом Дурслей. Раньше он бы такое не заметил, но не после всего случившегося в будущем. Или прошлом уже? Время и правда странная вещь. 

Ему отчасти не верилось, что Регулус выжил в тот раз. Мальчик представлял его не таким. Он думал, что Регулус Блэк кто-то средний между Сириусом и Малфоями, но тот полностью отличался от них. Был каким-то отчужденным, что ли. Может, потому что видел собственную смерть? Еще и его друг. Гарри был уверен, что Вайрок не человек, но и не оборотень. Реджи тоже дружил с темным существом. Не так уж сильно он следовал путям чистокровных, как думал Сириус. 

Мысли о Сириусе не давали Гарри покоя. Он хотел увидеть крестного, стать семьей, но не знал, как рассказать тому правду. Они не общались много из-за Молли Уизли. Чертова женщина мешала им стать семьей.

По крайней мере, Луна вновь была другом Гарри. Он даже не представлял, что Лавгуды и Блэки связаны. Или что мама Луны и Регулус были близки. Иначе он бы не помчался ее спасать. 

Гарри выглянул из кухни. Бледные Дурсли сидели на диване с пустыми глазами. Вайрок заколдовал их, очевидно. Мальчику было все равно. Главное, чтобы родственники не портили ему жизнь. 

В дом вошел Реджи и кивнул Гарри.

-Идем в Гринготтс. Я наложу на тебя чары, скрывающие твою внешность. Нет смысла идти к гоблинам под оборотным. 

-Дамблдор не заметит вашу магию на доме?

-Нет, он даже защиту не оставил. Чары на крови бесполезны, если ты сам нас впустил. 

Чертов старик. То есть, Гарри был в опасности все это время. 

______________________________________________________________

Гоблин свалил на стол кучу пергаментов. 

-Вот все записи, относительно вашего запроса.

Знание гоббледука и имя обеспечили Реджи доступ ко многим данным. Гарри он отправил на лечение от жизни с Дурслями, как только они пришли.

-Мы уже нашли проблемы, - доложил гоблин хмуро. - Дамблдор назначил себя магическим опекуном мистера Поттера, когда Поттеры погибли.

-И брал деньги?

-Именно, - процедил Бладкрик. - Он заплатил за обучение в Хогвартсе и платит маглам каждый месяц.

-С маглами можно будет разобраться по-тихому? _Во всех смыслах._

Гоблин усмехнулся.

-Без проблем. Они отправятся в магловскую тюрьму за жестокое обращение с детьми. Их сына отправят к тетке. Они быстро переедут. Все деньги вернутся, даже если нам придется продать всю собственность их семьи. Срок у них будет небольшой, но у них не останется ничего к моменту, когда они выйдут. Полагаю, для них это будет хуже всего.

-Отлично. Сквиба мы заколдовали. Ее заберут в дом престарелых к лету. Что с Уизли?

-Им он заплатил полгода назад крупную сумму. Как вы и думали, есть свадебный контракт. - Гоблин достал его. - В целом, он сносный, но проблема в том, что после смерти мистера Поттера, все отходит его жене. Это нарушение уставов чистокровных, учитывая его титулы и то, что Джинни из семьи предателей крови.

-Не говоря о том, что сам контракт незаконный.

-В точку. Его подписали Альбус Дамблдор и Молли Уизли.

-Кто должен был получить опеку над Гарри?

-Блэки, Лонгботтомы, Тонксы, еще пара семей и тогда Уизли. Вы можете получить опеку без проблем, Лорд Блэк. У Министерства даже нет действительных доказательств того, что вы были Пожирателем Смерти. Арктурус Блэк назначил именно вас своим наследником, никого больше. Мы сделаем так, что об опекунстве не станет известно. В конце концов, из-за ситуации с маглами мы можем заявить, что нет причин раскрывать ваше имя тем, кто не следит за благополучием детей.

-Как минимум, до лета Дамблдор ничего не узнает. Если я попрошу магию судить контракт?..

Гоблин еще раз пробежал его глазами.

-Джинни Уизли и Альбус Дамблдор будут обязаны пожениться, скорее всего. Молли Уизли станет сквибом.

Регулус кивнул, делая пометку в блокноте. Гарри вышел из комнаты исцеления. Все его кости были исцелены, никаких трещин больше не было. Его тело скоро начнет расти, как и должно было. Значит, он будет выше, чем в прошлый раз. 

-Что с титулами? - спросил Реджи.

-У самих Поттеров нет титула Лорда, но он есть у семьи Певерелл и Гриффиндор. В этом плане мистер Поттер владеет двумя титулами. К тому же, он победил Лорда Слизерина в ту ночь, так что завоевал и его титул, хоть и не полностью.

-Не полностью, - повторил Регулус. - Гарри стал наследником, так? Волан-де-Морт Лорд.

-Верно. - Гоблин потер подбродок. - Только Лорд Слизерин не вступал в права полностью. Полагаю, он не знает порядок.

-Так и есть, - протянул Реджи. - Он вырос среди маглов, даже если отрицает это. По сути, это многое объясняет. Вот только... - Реджи посмотрел на свадебный контракт. - Тут просто сказано, что все имущество Гарри перейдет его жене, если он умрет. Они могут не знать всей правды еще. А Дамблдор?

Бладкрик задумчиво прищурился.

-Про Гриффиндор он точно знает. Но он не сможет получить доступ к хранилищу основателя, даже если бы являлся законным опекуном. Магия не позволит. 

-Что за бардак, - пробормотал Регулус, разглядывая гору пергаментов. - Займет время все это разобрать, если наследники последние пару веков даже не знали о наследии. 

Гарри тоже посмотрел на пергаменты. Ему совсем не хотелось этим заниматься.

-Я обязан вести себя как Лорд, верно?

-Технически, - поморщился Лорд Блэк. - Это для твоей безопасности, чтобы тебя не использовали. Конечно, ты можешь отдать титулы через кровь и магию, но тогда ты лишишься их навсегда. Так почти никто не делает по этой причине.

Но звучало заманчиво. Гарри совершенно не хотел взаимодействовать с магическим миром на таком уровне.

-Что на счет тебя?

Регулус иронично изогнул бровь.

-Хочешь скинуть на меня эту головную боль? - Гарри смущенно покраснел. - На самом деле, мне все равно. Надо поговорить с Северусом хотя, он наследник Когтевран, как оказалось. Я буду разбирать бумаги понемногу. Мы с Вайроком установили на дом особые чары. Дамблдор не заметит, что он будет продан, чтобы покрыть долги маглов. Письмо из Хогвартса придет туда. Надо обдумать ситуацию Сириуса.

Гоблин задумался.

-Вы ведь спасли несколько человек во время войны, оставляя заметки. Думаете, они помнят почерк, Лорд Блэк?

-Вполне возможно. Предлагаешь, оставить заметку о Петтигрю? - Гоблин кивнул. - Хмм. Может сработать. Но Сириусу нужно лечение, он не сможет стать опекуном просто потому, что оказался невиновен. Дамблдор не позволит. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Сириус и дальше гнил в Азкабане, но придется подождать до лета. Пока с ним разбираются и он лечится, Гарри поступит в Хогвартс. Тогда игра начнется.

Гарри кивнул. Он тоже не хотел, что Сириус оставался в Азкабане, но на свободе он может оказаться в еще большей опасности, к сожалению.

-Когда я выбрался из пещеры и пришел в относительную норму, - медленно произнес Реджи, - то многое изучал. Так же я искал наиболее безопасные места на случай новой войны. Пандора и ее семья уже переехали в Исландию, Гарри. Туда же я отправил Барти в свое время. Там есть магическая академия. 

-Так Луна будет учиться там?

Пока это расстраивало, что он ее не увидит в школе, он был рад, что девочка будет в безопасности.

-Да. По хорошему, тебя бы тоже туда отправить. Но Дамблдор будет тебя искать. 

Бладкрик прищурился.

-То есть, тут два варианта. Отослать мистера Поттера и заниматься всем самим или отправить его в Хогвартс, чтобы следить за ситуацией. Как будет проще?

-Хороший вопрос.

___________________________________________________

Гарри неосознанно выдохнул, увидев наконец Северуса Снейпа. Тот был прежним, лишь его волосы оказались длиннее, потеряли сальной блеск и были собраны в хвост. Одежда на нем была магловской, но черной, как и раньше. Снейп, точнее _Северус Принц Когтевран,_ внимательно оглядел мальчика.

-Похож на Лили, - пробормотал он, удивив Гарри. - Реджи показал мне воспоминания, которые ему передались. Значит, я таки подвел Лили.

Гарри покачал головой.

-Вы защищали меня все время, профессор. Только вы, если уж на то пошло. Мне жаль, что вы с мамой так и не помирились.

Северус слабо улыбнулся.

-Ты можешь звать меня по имени, Гарри. И я не профессор. - Тут Принц нахмурился. - Хотя Дамблдор несколько раз предлагал мне должность. Ему нужен шпион, очевидно.

Гарри кивнул.

-Он всегда на вас полагался, но... - Мальчик покачал головой. - Похоже, ему плевать, кто умрет, если он добьется своего.

-Он всегда был таким, - усмехнулся Северус. - Люди закрывают на это глаза, потому что он защищает их задницы.

Регулус презрительно фыркнул.

-Если бы он еще только знал. - Реджи покачал головой, не продолжая. - Что думаешь... Мерлин, ты то почему здесь?

Гарри обернулся, когда в комнату прошел Барти-младший. Вот он отличался от воспоминаний мальчика. Крауч не был бледным и худым, как раньше. Его вполне можно было назвать привлекательным теперь, хотя его подпрыгивающие движения никуда не делись. Но он выглядел здоровым и энергичным.

-Мой старший брат вернулся в Исландию, разумеется, я пришел сюда! Почему ты пошел к Севу, а не ко мне?

Барти буквально прилип к боку Регулуса. Северус закатил глаза. Очевидно, подобное происходило постоянно. Глаза Барти приземлились на Гарри.

-Так ты паренек, что спас моего Реджи? Не волнуйся, я тоже тебе помогу.

-Ты будешь сидеть в Исландии, - отрезал Регулус. Барти надулся. - Я серьезно, брат. Присматривай за семьей Пандоры.

-Это я могу.

-Так что думаешь, Сев?

Тот вздохнул.

-Нам надо разобраться с этим. Гарри придется пойти в Хогвартс хотя бы на год. Но все выходки Дамблдора станут отличным основанием для Гарри сказать, что он не хочет учиться в Хогвартсе. Если мы все это осветим в прессе, то Министерство не сможет никак вмешаться. - Северус посмотрел на Гарри. - Мы может и сами справиться, конечно. Но ты ведь хочешь отомстить Уизли?

-Да, - твердо кивнул Гарри. - Поэтому я повернул время вспять.

Северус задумчиво прогудел.

-Я подумал о поведении той маглорожденной, Реджи. Это и правда может быть любовное зелье.

Все поморщились. Гарри должен был признать, что это в духе семьи Уизли. Вот почему Гермиона неожиданно влюбилась в Рона.

-Ну и что делать тогда? - прищурился Барти. - Отправим ее в другую школу? Девочка довольна умна, может, из нее еще выйдет толк.

-Набо посмотреть на ее семью, - кивнул Регулус. - Если они еще не знают о магическом мире, то стоит вмешаться. У кого оставить Гарри жить до лета?

-Он может остаться со мной, - предложил Северус. - Если ты не против, Гарри.

Тот тут же согласился. 

-Значит, решено. У нас есть полгода, чтобы все подготовить.


	2. don't trust snakes

_Холодно, темно... Когти впиваются в кожу... Воздух заканчивается... Тело болит..._

_Но свет и воспоминания пробивают сознание... Дети... Крестражи... Война..._

_Разве я умираю ради этого?.. Чтобы ребенок был забит ради неблагодарных ублюдков?.. Он крестник Сири..._

_Смелый ребенок, как и Сири... Он не заслужил такой судьбы... Нет, это не судьба, верно?.. Его толкнули к этому люди..._

_Похоже, мне придется пожить еще немного..._

_______________________________________________

_Ожоги и шрамы на теле, ожог на щеке. Боль в костях. Малая цена за выживание. Воспоминания мальчика смешаны, обрывисты, там самое-самое главное, но Регулус в состоянии кое-что понять. Проследить цепочку событий._

_Самое главное - крестражи. Легче всего найти кольцо. Медальон уже у него. Самое сложное - мальчик. Значит, Реджи нужно заняться изучением магии души._

_Но он видел и людей. Луна Лавгуд, дочь Пандоры. Конечно, он пойдет к ним._

_Северус. Верно, его поступки всегда было невозможно предсказать. Змея, но сердце не змеиное. Хотя и не львиное тоже._

_Барти. За ним Регулус понесется сразу, как сможет стоять, не теряя равновесие. Глупый младший брат, тебе надо было оставить тень отца позади уже давно._

_Сириус. Тут Реджи бессилен. Пока что._

_Мальчика еще предстоит найти. Дамблдор точно его хорошо спрятал._

_Кого еще Реджи успел увидеть?_

_Близнецы, точно. Регулус помнил Пруэттов, забавные парни._

_Четких воспоминаний мало, всех не спасти, разумеется. Регулус не будет горевать по этому поводу. Хоть у него и есть второй шанс, он не какой-то там герой света, чтобы спасать всех, кого видит. У него есть свои заботы. Он спасет тех, кого успел увидеть в воспоминаниях ребенка, убитого светом. Заклинание могло принадлежать самому мальчику, но именно свет стал причиной его гибели._

____________________________________________________

Регулус тяжело выдохнул. Давненько он так не парился с бумагами. Но он наконец закончил.

Гарри под его опекой. Дурсли в тюрьме на год. Их сын с теткой уехали подальше. Их собственность продана, чтобы возместить долги перед Гарри. У Гриффиндора и Певереллов по одному хранилищу. Хранилище Поттеров Регулус закрыл, а деньги перевел в хранилище Певереллов. Дамблдор не заметит, потому что у него нет причин брать оттуда деньги пока. Как опекун, Регулус стал доверенным лицом Гарри. За титулы Гриффиндора и Певерелла теперь отвечает именно Реджи. 

Титул Слизерина Гарри передал Северусу. Похоже, мальчик безоговорочно доверял ему, изрядно удивив Принца. Так как Северус уже взрослый, он стал полноправным Лордом Слизерином. _Вот будет сюрприз для некоторых._

-Волан-де-Морт и правда не вступал в права полностью, - заметил Северус. - Хранилище Слизерина не тронуто, как и замок. Видимо, Темный Лорд поверил в то, что у семьи Слизерин не осталось состояния. Как будто это возможно, если все из семьи были амбициозными карьеристами. 

-Спорим, Дамблдор тоже в это верит? Два идиота, честное слово. Дальше собственных носов они явно не видят.

Бладкрик был прав о контракте. Когда Дамблдор или сам Регулус активируют контракт, кое-кого ждет неприятный сюрприз.

-Получит, что заслужил, - пробормотал Северус.

Реджи закрыл глаза. Он выжил и встретил многих людей. Самых разных, с самой разной историей.

_Этот мир полон дерьма._

-Тяжело, - наконец произнес Регулус. - Для нас с тобой ничего не изменилось, потому что мы просто видели чужие воспоминания, но для мальчика? Его жизнь пошла по кругу. 

-Правда ли не изменилось? Мы с Барти живем счастливо, но ты другое дело.

Потому что Регулус чувствовал смерть тогда, _все еще чувствует._ Он должен быть мертв. Это хуже, чем вмешательство во время. Гарри заплатил свою цену, потеряв связь с Дарами Смерти, но когда Реджи заплатит цену за то, что обманул смерть? Потому что даже Игнотус Певерелл, умерев в глубокой старости, не жил так уж счастливо. Смерть любимых старших братьев уже чего стоит. _Смерть не обмануть._

-Дамблдор вновь прислал предложение о работе, - сказал Северус. - Думаю, я соглашусь.

-Чтобы помочь Гарри. - Это не вопрос, так что Принц не ответил. - Хмм. Будет забавно. В воспоминаниях ты был тем еще засранцем.

Бровь Северуса раздраженно дернулась.

-Помолчи. Я не собираюсь этого повторять. Буду обычным учителем. 

-Он попытается выяснить, насколько ты связан с Пожирателями Смерти.

Вот только у Реджи, Северуса и Барти больше нет меток. Как и у Августа Руквуда. Они успели убить Каркарова, чтобы тот не выдал имена. Больше о Августе никто не знал. С правдой о Волан-де-Морте и чувствами к Барти, Руквуд помогал им, как только мог. Он с радостью перешел в Министерство Исландии, когда война закончилась.

-Мы будем как-то взаимодействовать с Министерством Исландии? - неуверенно спросил Принц. - Не хотелось бы впутывать их.

-Мне тоже.

Исландия мирная страна с очень сильными магами. Конечно, переезд трех британцев не остался незамеченным годы назад, но тогда было легко списать все на войну. Переезд Лавгудов не так уж бросается в глаза, если бы только они не были все знакомы. Исландцы не дураки. Они не враждебны, но могут задать несколько вопросов, когда Луна пойдет в академию, потому что малышка решила поступить на год раньше. 

Можно сказать, Исландией управляла семья Каллахан, самая древняя и сильная здесь. Барти дружил с Теодорой и Эсдрасом Каллаханами, Август с Зефиром, так что вопрос времени, когда они заметят. Но они хорошие люди. Ни одному из экс-Пожирателей Смерти не хотелось втягивать их в свои проблемы.

Сам Реджи появлялся в Исландии время от времени, чтобы навестить друзей, но с Каллаханами он не пересекался. Он не хотел ни с кем сближаться, не зная, когда смерть все же настигнет его. 

_______________________________________________

Гарри открыл новую книгу, откусывая от шоколадки. Он изучал о магическом мире все, что только мог. Он уже изучил информацию о титулах, поняв, насколько было опасно оставаться невежественным в таких вещах. Быть судьей Визенгамота, решать судьбу людей и одобрять законы, получать разные льготы. Неудивительно, что Уизли хотели эту власть с их то историей предателей крови. Вот только они бы делали все, чтобы жить стало легче именно им. До комфорта других, особенно чистокровных магов, им не было дела. Страшно представить, какие бы законы они одобряли.

Лавгуды, которые встретили его с распростертыми объятиями, много рассказывали ему о магическом мире в целом. Луна часто читала вместе с ним. Гарри почти пять минут обнимал ее, когда увидел. Он не хотел думать, что с ней сделали в будущем Уизли, если узнали, что это она его предупредила. Северус рассказывал ему о Лили и учил зельям. Принц был куда спокойнее и миролюбивее, чем во времена, когда был на стороне Дамблдора. Он всегда помогал Гарри, если у того возникали трудности с зельями. Такой Северус очень нравился мальчику. Тот и Луну учил. Гарри припомнил, что девочка никогда не относилась к профессору предвзято, видимо, зная правду. 

В этом времени Северус владел аптекой в Исландии. Барти был профессором заклинаний в местной академии. Его муж, Август Руквуд, работал невыразимцем в Министерстве. Их сын Августин ходил в младшую школу и называл Луну сестренкой. Оказалось, что Реджи крестный отец их обоих. Сам Регулус был кем-то вроде странствующего переводчика. Он искал утерянные знания, включая, сведения о крестражах. Вайрок был охотником за головами, с кем он часто работал в паре.

-Так кто он? - уточнил Поттер у Северуса.

-Полувендиго. 

Гарри чуть не сел. Он читал о них уже, но представить себе не мог, что Вайрок являлся подобным существом.

-Но он же... 

-Выглядит человеком? Я не знаю, как он контролирует себя, если честно. Он полумаг, полувендиго. Может, в этом дело. Реджи такие вещи не заботят. После того, как он выбрался из той пещеры, его перестали заботить многие вещи, Гарри.

Это мальчик мог понять. Регулус видел его воспоминания и понимал, что умер. Такое тяжело переварить. 

-Так ты будешь преподавателем зельеварения теперь? А аптека?

-За ней присмотрят Лавгуды. Пандора хороша в зельях.

-Сколько крестражей нашел Реджи?

-Три. Медальон, дневник, кольцо. Дневник отдал Люциус. Знаю, ты и Малфои сражались в твоем времени, но Малфои переехали во Францию. Я помог Люциусу избавиться от метки. Драко пойдет в Дурмстранг. У Регулуса есть идея, как вытащить из тебя часть души Волан-де-Морта, кстати говоря.

Идея Регулуса заключалась в том, чтобы перенести часть души в предмет. Он специально учился этому, чтобы спасти Гарри и не уничтожать реликвии основателей. 

-Так Волан-де-Морт не чувствует, что его душу уничтожают? - поинтересовался Гарри.

-Не в его нынешней форме. Остались Чаша и Диадема. Ты знаешь, когда он сделал Нагайну крестражем?

-Кажется, после моего поступления. Я видел сны, но я не уверен точно. Она всегда была с ним как-то связана.

Реджи просто кивнул. Они могут убить змею просто на случай. 

Перенос души не занял много времени, но оставил Гарри с головной болью надолго.

-Шрам исчез, - заметил на это Луна. - Старый маг еще не знает о душе.

-Даже не догадывается?

-Немного, - нахмурилась девочка. - Не уверена, почему так отрицает.

-Прошлое, - проворчал Регулус. - Он никогда не замечает своих ошибок. А делает он их с юности. Я даже не сразу поверил, что он был влюблен в Гриндевальда.

Гарри поперхнулся и торопливо отставил кружку.

-Аберфорт говорил о их дружбе, но... Они были?..

-Нет. Дамблдор был влюблен, но не Гриндевальд. - Регулус странно поморщился. - Гриндевальд был не способен на любовь, лишь на одержимость. Его называли разными именами и он оправдывал их все. 

Гарри чуть нахмурился. Реджи звучал странно. Смесь раздражения и отвращения. Что такого мог сделать Гриндевальд, что Регулус так реагировал, интересно? Реджи вздохнул.

-Сначала разберемся с Сириусом. Я отправлю письмо Амелии Боунс.

-Кстати, семья Боунс... Они были убиты?

-Да, - кивнул Реджи. - Ты с ними был знаком? Я не видел кого-то в твоих воспоминаниях.

-Я видел племянницу Амелии Боунс пару раз. Амелия очень мне помогла однажды, но она была убита Волан-де-Мортом, когда он воскрес. Идиотичный Министр скрывал это от людей, многие погибли. Хотя Фаджа уволили в конце концов из-за этого.

-Фадж? - переспросил Северус. - Так он был Министром в твоем времени? Сейчас Министр Барти Крауч-старший. 

-Правда? - удивился Поттер. - Ах. Мне говорили, что он не стал Министром из-за сына-Пожирателя. Имя Барти не упоминалось?

-Мало кто знал о его вовлеченности. Все свелось к тому, что его затащили в темные маги заверениями, что он обретет настоящую семью, потому что этого он хотел, раз собственному отцу до него нет дела. Но никаких доказательств того, что Барти был Пожирателем, особо нет. Только слова. - Регулус повертел в руках кольцо, куда перенес часть души Тома Реддла из Гарри. - Видишь ли, мы убили Игоря, чтобы он не разболтал слишком много. Барти и меня считают убитыми.

Как и раньше почти. Крауч-старший держал сына под Империусом годами. Видимо, Реджи и это увидел. Неудивительно, что Барти-младший не хочет, чтобы о нем знали.

-А его мама? - тихо спросил Гарри. - В моем времени она поменялась с ним местами в Азкабане и умерла от болезни.

-Она жива. - Северус посмотрел в окно. - Я сделал зелье, которое Барти послал инкогнито. Оно вылечило ее болезнь. Ее он бы хотел увидеть, но он не станет рисковать семьей ради этого.

Регулус сжал кольцо в руке. Его мысли сами возвращались к старому другу с разноцветными глазами. Если магия времени возможна, то... Реджи отогнал мысль. Это не его дело. _Это дело Ситха._

_______________________________________________

-Аластор!

Грюм чуть фляжку не выронил.

-Амелия, чего орешь? - недовольно произнес аврор в отставке. Он только зашел к своим старым ученикам в Министерство. 

-Посмотри!

Боунс сунула ему в лицо записку. Грюм сначала нахмурился, но потом его здоровый глаз расширился. Он узнал почерк и быстро схватил записку. Близнецы Пруэтты оторвались от пергамента, как и Фрэнк. Они все были в одном кабинете, поэтому Амелии не пришлось их искать по зданию.

-Чт?.. Сириус Блэк невиновен, а Петтигрю жив? - повторил Аластор. - Что это такое?

-Дальше читай! Ему не дали суд, я проверила записи. Более того... - Амелия понизила голос, хотя в кабинете были лишь те, кому она доверяла. - У семьи Уизли и правда есть домашняя крыса.

Пруэтты торопливо присоединились к чтению.

-Анимаги? Тут сказано не говорить об этом Альбусу. - Гидеон нахмурился. - Альбус ведь знал их лично и он уже был Верховным чародеем. Он не мог не знать, если Сириус не виноват в тех убийствах и...

Предательстве. Фрэнк тоже нахмурился.

-Почерк тот же, что и годы назад, верно? Этот человек нам жизни спас. С чего бы ему врать?

-Нужно сходить к Уизли. Фабиан, Гидеон?

-Сделаем, - мрачно кивнули близнецы. - Мы давно не говорили с ними. Молли становится невыносимее с каждым разом.

Остальные поморщились. Никто не любил громкий голос женщины. 

-Но почему сейчас хотя? - задумался Фрэнк. - Плюс... Сириус же крестный Гарри Поттера? Где мальчик?

-Мы не знаем, - призналась Амелия. - Дамблдор уверял всех, что он в безопасности, но теперь мне в это не очень верится. Я имею в виду, мальчика первым делом должны были забрать Блэки, а кто потом я не в курсе.

-Единственный адекватный Блэк был Арктурус, - покачал головой Грюм. - Но его всегда заботил лишь младший внук. Даже после смерти мальчишки он не поменял наследника. Вот что, давайте скроем пока информацию. Дадим знать Визенгамоту, если это окажется правдой. Чтобы никто не вмешался.

-Но если это правда, то как это проглядели? - неуверенно спросил Фрэнк. - Его что, сразу кинули в Азкабан? 

Остальные переглянулись.

-Кто тогда за все это отвечал?

-Крауч? Но тогда же пошли слухи, что его сына заманили к Пожирателям и убили в итоге. Он пытался найти тело, - припомнил Гидеон.

-Дамблдор вроде разбирался с похоронами Поттеров и прочим, так что пропустил пару сессий.

-Багнолд же была Министром. И Фадж помогал.

-Тот придурок, берущий взятки? Проклятье. Быстро к Уизли!

_______________________________________________________________

Питер Петтигрю жив, предал Поттеров, убил маглов, носил метку Волан-де-Морта и скрывался все эти годы, как питомец светлой магической семьи. Амелия уняла дрожь в руках. Судьи выглядели не лучше. Даже Альбус был бледен, пока они допрашивали Петтигрю под сывороткой. 

Тот уже признался, что доставил Волан-де-Морту пророчество, из-за которого напали на Поттеров и попытались атаковать Лонгботтомов. Взгляд вдовы Лонгботтом, направленный на Дамблдора, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Крауч не стал придерживаться лишь преступлений Петтигрю.

-Вам известно, кто убил Барти Крауча-младшего? - прямо спросил он.

-Его не убивали, - ответил Питер.

Судьи аж подпрыгнули.

-Что значит не убивали? - прошипел Крауч. 

-Барти всегда смотрел лишь на Регулуса, - пробормотал Петтигрю. Даже под действием сыворотки ему явно было не по себе. - Пожиратели не убивали Регулуса. Думали, что это сделал свет. Но Барти бы ушел, если бы Регулус пришел за ним. Я решил, что они сбежали вместе.

-С чего Блэку сбегать?

Его тело тоже не нашли.

-Регулус в последние месяцы выглядел дерганным, будто что-то искал. Я слышал, что его заставили присоединиться родители, но Темный Лорд попросил его об услуге. Вскоре после этого Регулус пропал, хотя Лорд думал, что его убили авроры. Я просто подумал, что Блэк что-то узнал и поспешил забрать Барти. Он всегда относился к Барти как к младшему брату, даже защищал от Круциатуса Беллатрисы.

Амелия вздрогнула. Они знали, что Пожиратели применяли друг на друге пыточные, но... Она покосилась на Крауча. Тот выглядел стоическим, но новость явно задела его. 

-Куда они могли сбежать? -спросил Альбус.

-Не представляю. Они особо не говорили с другими. Говорят, у Барти был любовник в Министерстве, который мог помогать Темному Лорду, но никто не знал ничего больше. Я не знаю никого из Министерства, кто помогал моему Лорду.

У Крауча аж щека дернулась. Такого он точно не ожидал. Альбус смущенно кашлянул. 

-Почему вы выбрали семью Уизли?

-Это идеальный вариант. Светлая семья, близкая к Министерству и Хогвартсу. К тому же, они не следили за языком. Я всегда был в курсе событий. Молли Уизли никогда не скрывала, что ненавидит свое положение после исключения из семьи Пруэтт.

Глаза Амелии чуть сузились. _Вот это уже интересно._

-Полагаю, это все вопросы?

Судьи кивнули, вынося решение. _Поцелуй дементора._

-Кто отвечал за все в то время? - хмуро спросила Амелия.

-Фадж все подстроил, - поморщился Крауч. - Авроры уже его допросили. Он хотел, чтобы семья Блэк заплатила ему, чтобы Сириусу смягчили срок или что-то вроде. Но такое решал Арктурус Блэк. Фадж не знал, что Арктурус заботился лишь о своем наследнике.

Который может быть жив. Амелия сжала записку в кармане мантии. В зал вошел высокий мужчина с черными волосами, зачесанными назад, и глазами разного цвета. Голубой и медовый. 

-Добрый день. Мое имя Ситх Алоли, я адвокат мистера Блэка. 

Амелия подняла брови. 

-Когда он успел?..

Алоли растянул губы в равнодушной улыбке.

-Речь не о _Сириусе Блэке._ Меня попросил об услеге нынешний Лорд Блэк. Он довольно заинтересован в этом деле.

Разноцветные глаза переместились на Альбуса. Амелия непонимающе нахмурилась, когда директор будто окаменел. 

-Что-то не так, Верховный чародей? _С кем-то меня спутали?_

Дамблдор сглотнул.

-Пожалуй так, мой мальчик. Прошу меня извинить, я просто вспомнил о кое-ком.

_-Забавно, директор._ \- Губы Алоли странно дернулись в должности. - Почему бы нам не перейти к делу?

Сириуса сразу признали невиновным, разумеется, и назначили компенсацию. Алоли передал Дамблдору и судьями бумаги для ознакомления.

-После стольких лет в Азкабане Сириусу Блэку необходимо лечение, после которого он может подать документы на опекунство над своим крестником. Я так понимаю, пока мальчик в приемной семье?

-О да, - кивнул Альбус с добродушной улыбкой. - Его родственники очень любят его. Уверен, как только Сириусу станет лучше, они смогут встретиться и все обсудить. Пока же Гарри будет в Хогвартсе, ведь учебный год скоро начнется. 

-Не сомневаюсь, - плоско произнес Алоли. Он не выглядел поверившим словам Дамблдора ни на грамм. - Разве у Гарри Поттера не остались лишь родственники-маглы?

Альбус замер. Кто-то из судей поперхнулся. Амелия вперила в директора взгляд. Но Алоли вновь улыбнулся.

-Конечно, вы утверждали ранее, что мальчика очень любят, _директор._ Было бы печально, окажись это ложью. _Особенно после того, как вы победили в дуэли кого-то вроде Геллерта Гриндевальда._

Дамблдор погладил свою бороду.

-Разумеется, это так, мистер Алоли. Гарри в надежных руках. Я бы не позволил, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Хотя вы упоминули Гриндевальда. Вы его не любите, очевидно?

-Вовсе нет. - Губы Алоли растянулись в кривой усмешке, но глаза полыхнули свирепостью. - _Я хочу вырвать ему глаза, которыми он смотрел на моего деда, как на жертву. -_ Альбус побелел от льда в голосе адвоката. - Будет плохо, если вы опуститесь до его уровня. Слышал, вы были друзьями в юности.

Амелия и Крауч наклонили головы, слушая каждое слово.

-Вроде того, - медленно кивнул Альбус. - Мы потеряли связь, когда он свернул с правильного пути.

- _Забавно._

Больше Алоли ничего об этом не сказал. Он даже не смотрел на Сириуса, которого защищал.

-Кто нынешний Лорд Блэк? - все же спросила Амелия.

-Тот, кого назначил прошлый, - несколько удивленно ответил Ситх. _Будто это очевидно._ \- Удачи, мадам Боунс.

Алоли бросил мимолетный взгляд на Крауча, будто изучая, и ушел. Сириуса отправили в Мунго. Крауч сразу куда-то засобирался. 

-Ты куда? - нахмурилась Амелия. - А бумаги?..

-Мне надо изучить записи о сотрудниках, - пробормотал Крауч.

Он собирался искать любовнкиа сына? Амелия неверяще посмотрела ему в след. Все знали, что отец из него был никудышный, но он... правда любил сына? Это даже возможно? Он только любил жену, что не скрывал. Вдова Лонгботтом присоединилась к Боунс.

-Поздно он взялся за ум, - сказала пожилая леди. - Хотя он искал тело сына и по сей день. Не зря ли Петтигрю дал ему надежду?

Амелия вновь сжала записку в кармане. _Возможно ли?.._

__________________________________________________________

Гарри перевернул страницу британской газеты. Все статьи были посвящены двум судам. 

-Так Сириус в Мунго?

-Да, ему потребуется несколько месяцев для восстановления. 

Регулус помассировал свое правое плечо. 

-Все его сбережения и вещи из дома Блэков в хранилище Гринготтса, дом ему достался от дяди. Там просто нужен ремонт. Компенсацию ему выплатили внушительную. У него нет проблем с тем, чтобы быть опекуном. Думаю, Амелия с ним поговорит и многое объяснит. Едва ли он теперь встанет на сторону Дамблдора. Хотя пока рисковать не будем.

-Он не узнает твой почерк? - спросил Северус.

-Нет, - покачал головой Реджи. - Я изменил почерк, когда начал вмешиваться в события. Ты идешь в Хогвартс?

-Да, - поморщился Северус. - Надеюсь, это на год, максимум. По крайней мере, Уизли уже выглядят плохо.

Гарри фыркнул. _Еще бы._ Не заметить анимага в собственном доме. Хотя Дамблдору тоже сейчас доставалось. Он явно подозревал о невиновности Сириуса. 

-А что за адвокат? - спросил Гарри.

Регулус пожал одним плечом.

-Мой друг. Он не в восторге от Дамблдора, назовем это так. Северус, возьмешь Гарри за покупками?

-Разумеется.

На самом деле Северус почти сразу по приезду Гарри взял мальчика по магазинам. Купил ему полный гардероб магловской одежды, письменные принадлежности, книги и прочее. Выделил отдельную комнату в своем дому. Гарри давно не был так расслаблен. Он не ожидал, что получит столько тепла от того, кто казалось ненавидел его всю жизнь. 

-Гарри, когда придет твое письмо, напиши ответ Макгонагалл. Мол знаешь о магии и все купишь сам. Посмотрим, что сделает Дамблдор. Кстати, какой дом ты выбрал?

-Я еще не решил. Ты уверен, что Шляпа послушает?

-Конечно. Она слушает не Дамблдора, а студентов. Кстати, они проверили пророчество. Оно выполнено. Не знаю, работа это Даров или изменение событий, но Дамблдору пока не доказать, что Темный Лорд жив.

-Ты пойдешь в Азкабан? - спросил Принц.

-Да, нам нужна Чаша.


	3. don't hold grudges

-Туда им и дорога, - проворчал Фрэнк, сворачивая газету.

Лестрейнджи пытались бежать из Азкабана, но были поцелованы. Фрэнк чувствовал удовлетворение, ведь темные маги хотели атаковать его семью десять лет назад. Аврор посмотрел на Сириуса. Тот мрачно перечитывал статью о пророчестве.

-Альбус был им одержим, - пробормотал Блэк. - Я иногда думал, что если бы Альбус так за него не цеплялся, то Джеймс и Лили...

Сириус сжал кулаки. Амелия кивнула.

-Он выглядел очень шокированным, что оно выполнено. Он не верит, что Темный Лорд мёртв. Но даже так. Альбус не имеет права прятать Гарри.

-В этом проблема. - Гидеон оторвался от чистки яблока. - Кому он мог отдать мальчика вообще? Слова адвоката сильно его ударили. И я говорил с Фредом и Джорджем. Дамблдор был у них прошлым летом. Говорил, как будет хорошо, если они подружатся с Гарри. Молли и Джинни прямо одержимы этим.

Аластор нахмурился.

-Он явно что-то утаивает. Нам придется следить за его действиями. Кстати, он нанял Северуса Принца в качестве профессора зельеварения.

-Я помню, как Альбус выяснял, является ли он Пожирателем Смерти. Но имя Принца едва ли мелькало в делах, как и имена Регулуса и Барти-младшего. - Фабиан посмотрел на Боунс. - Министр все ещё?..

Та кивнула. Крауч едва не похоронил себя под старыми документами этим утром, ища сотрудников, работавших в то время, когда шла война.

-Я видела Северуса пару раз по работе, - припомнили она. - Не думаю, что он связан с Пожирателями. Даже Малфои покинули Британию, чтобы оборвать эту связь. Но странно, что Принц согласился на должность. Обычно он как-то странно смотрел на Альбуса, если видел его. Будто что-то знает. Говоря об этом. Он ведь был близок с Регулусом и Барти, верно?

Сириус медленно кивнул. У него все ещё в голове не укладывалось, что его брат мог сбежать.

-Должен признать, - проборотал он, - к Барти Реджи всегда питал слабость. Может, ради него он бы и бросил всех остальных. Да и Арктурус бы никому другому не оставил наследство. Хотя Регулус бы вряд ли стал мне помогать. Мы не говорили с тех пор, как я сбежал из дома.

Сириус видел записки ещё во время войны и не признал почерк, так что Амелия не стала показывать ему новую. Записку забрал Фрэнк, он убрал ее к остальным в шкатулку. Он надеялся найти того, кто их писал. 

-Значит, будем ждать?

-У нас нет особого выбора. 

_________________________________________________

Одежда, мантии, форма, рюкзак, чемодан, школьные принадлежности, книги. Гарри прижимал к себе Буклю, проверяя все. Сова терпеливо сносила его прикосновения, чувствуя их связь. Мальчик просто не мог выпустить старую подругу из рук. 

-Так Дамблдор ничего не сделал? - не поверил Август. - Вообще?

-Он думает, что Петунья рассказала Гарри правду, - закатил глаза Северус. - Он спрашивал меня о Пожирателях, конечно. Я сказал, что если он хочет шпиона, то может идти в ад. Все равно надолго я не задержусь в Хогвартсе. Он быстро отстал. Он не знал, что это Петтигрю рассказал Волан-де-Морту о пророчестве, кстати.

-Идиот, - пробормотала Пандора. - Можно было и догадаться. Ты выглядишь хорошо, Гарри.

Тот довольно кивнул. Он уже нарастил мышцы и был выше, чем раньше. К тому же, Северус привел его волосы в порядок зельем. Теперь Гарри выглядел как нормальный здоровый ребенок, а не забитый жизнью мальчишка.

-Я решил пойти в Когтевран, - признался Поттер. - Так Дамблдору будет сложнее меня достать.

Северус подал ему серое кольцо.

-Кольцо защитит твое сознание от него. Я сам найду Диадему Когтевран. Останется лишь сам Темный Лорд. Тогда можно будет взяться за Уизли. Где Регулус?

-Ушел с Ситхом куда-то, - ответил Август. - Гарри, тебе стоит прийти на платформу пораньше, чтобы не пересечься с Уизли. Дальше ты будешь действовать сам. А что с той маглорожденной?

-Она пойдет в Хогвартс. - Северус привалился к стене. - Пока ее поили любовными зельями, высокомерия в девочке достаточно. Вероятно, когда ее пыл поубавится и без влияния Уизли, она сможет жить нормально хотя.

-Увидим, - проворчал Гарри.

Слова Принца были правдой. Из-за зелий Гермиона могла влюбиться в Рона и помогать с планом, но она во всем слушалась Дамблдора просто так.

__________________________________________________

Регулус остановился перед камерой Геллерта Гриндевальда. _Как высокие могут пасть._ Реджи хотел бы увидеть Волан-де-Морта в таком состоянии.

-Как интересно, - протянул Гриндевальд. - За тобой странные тени, мальчик.

-О? Стоит ли мне удивляться?

Гриндевальд усмехнулся.

-Забавно, обычно я знаю, чего хотят мои посетители. Не то что их было много за все это время. Лишь Альбус.

-Так он не сошел с пути, - усмехнулся Регулус. 

-Он даже не думает об этом. Новый Темный Лорд многого ему стоил. И будет стоить еще больше. 

_-Забавно._

Регулус отступил в сторону и перед камерой встал Ситх. Глаза Гриндевальда расширились. В них отразились непонимание и неверие. Но в глазах Алоли отражалась лишь свирепость.

-Говорят, ты многое видишь, Геллерт Гриндевальд. _Ты видишь мое желание разорвать тебя?_

С такого расстояния невозможно спутать цвет их голубых глаз. Гриндевальд, до этого сидевший у стены, в одно движение пересек камеру и встал напротив молодого мага.

-Эти глаза... Нет, этот глаз.

 _Правый._ На памяти Гриндевальда был лишь один человек с глазами такого цвета.

-Я хочу вырвать твои глаза, которыми ты смотрел на него, - ровно произнес Ситх. Его лицо перекосила равнодушная усмешка. - Сломать руки, которыми ты его касался. Он не был добрым, он делал то, что хотел. И он захотел спасти свою дочь. _Ты ничего не видел, не так ли?_

Гриндевальд сглотнул. 

-Нет. Когда дело касалось его, я не видел ничего. Вот почему я так хотел его сломать. 

Усмешка Ситха расширилась. 

-Но ты не смог. Я считаю, ему не надо было рисковать тогда. Он сбежал от тебя, но он умер, чтобы _она_ жила. Забавно, я никогда его не знал, но я бы стер свое существование, чтобы он жил. 

Гриндевальд так и не узнал, что стало с аврором, кто сбежал от него. Искал, конечно, но ничего не нашел. В глубине души темный маг надеялся, что тот выжил. Но доказательство обратного стояло перед ним.

-Ты ненавидишь меня?

-Это слабое слово. _Я презираю тебя._ Но толку тебя убивать? Это ничего не изменит.

Регулус наклонил голову. Есть маховики времени, магия и Дары Смерти. Можно было попытаться. Регулус последний, кто может осуждать действия друга. _Сам Реджи давно должен быть мертв._ Ситх вновь криво усмехнулся. Его волосы сменили цвет с черного на пепельный.

-Ты не способен на любовь, Геллерт.

Гриндевальд закрыл глаза. Это правда. Он способен лишь на одержимость. 

-Где... твоя мать?

-Кто знает? Она всегда была больше похожа на тебя, чем на второго отца. Но я другое дело. Хотя от тебя мне достались те еще черты. Вот почему я не испытаю мук совести, коверкая историю.

-Убьешь меня?

-Мне нет до тебя дела. Хотя это печально. Такой маг, кого как только не называли в этой жизни, в таком состоянии. Мне лишь любопытно, что он в тебе такого видел, что не убил? Потому что мог. _Не думай о себе слишком много._ Теперь тебе остается сидеть здесь и думать, изменится ли что-нибудь, изменилось ли. Ты даже не поймешь этого. Будешь гадать остатки своей жизни.

Гриндевальд выдохнул.

-Судьба хуже смерти... внук.

-Под стать тебе.

_____________________________________________________

Регулус опустился на диван. Августин тут же забрался к нему на колени.

-Северус и Гарри уже уехали?

-Ага, - кивнул мальчик. - Где ты был?

-Виделся с одним мерзким типом. Барти, налей мне кофе.

-Момент, брат.

Август сел в кресло.

-Значит, мы почти у цели.

-У нашей, - кивнул Реджи. - Нас всегда волновало лишь падение Волан-де-Морта. Гарри другое дело. Ему придется самому разбираться с Уизли. Он сильно привязан к Северусу хотя.

-Стоит ли удивляться? Думаю, сознание Гарри сливается с телом. Воспоминания при нем, но у него никогда не было шанса просто быть ребенком.

Регулус погладил крестника по голове. Он видел мир, где никого из них не было. Что-то без них свет не был счастливее, чем с ними. 

-Я говорил с Теодорой, - признался Барти, ставя кружки с кофе на стол. - Она сказала, если у нас проблемы, мы можем обратиться к ним.

-Так они заметили, - поморщился Август. - Думаю, они следят за ситуацией в Британии. Они догадаются о личности Гарри. 

Они вздохнули. Каллаханы поймут, но говорить им о Дарах Смерти совсем другое дело.

-Петтигрю многовато сболтнул, - пробормотал Барти. - _Ему_ лучше здесь не появляться.

Потому что они не позволят навредить их семье. Реджи откинул голову на спинку дивана. У Ситха от семьи одно название. Блэк не знает, какие отношения были между Гриндевальдом и директором Грейвсом, но итог был чудовищным. Жажда крови Ситха чуть не вышла из-под контроля в Нурменгарде. Но если он и правда больше похож на второго деда, Регулус бы хотел встретиться с этим человеком. К сожалению, действия Алоли были вне предсказаний Регулуса. Мерлин знает, как все обернется.

_____________________________________________________

В этот раз Гарри ехал в купе с Невиллом. Мальчик разительно отличался от того, кого помнил Поттер. Невилл был стройнее, держался уверенно и спокойно. Вместо жабы у него была сова. Из окна Гарри видел, как семья Уизли спешно бежала к поезду. Очевидно, они ждали Гарри с другой стороны барьера, хотя близнецы давно его пересекли. Невилл глянул на рыжую семью с каким-то задумчивым выражением. Гарри едва заметно наклонил голову при этом.

Лонгботтомы теперь были нейтральной семьей. Отец Невилла работал аврором, к тому же, его и мать мальчика спас Регулус когда-то. Видимо, в этом времени Лонгботтомы не доверяли Дамблдору. Но Уизли? Из-за суда над Петтигрю?

Поезд наконец тронулся и через какое-то время прибыл Рон. Гарри торопливо натянул скучающее выражение лица. Невилл скрыл ухмылку. Отмазка у Рона оказалась все та же. 

-Я Рон Уизли, кстати.

-Невилл, - ровно представился Лонгботтом.

-Гарри.

Повисла тишина. Рон поерзал.

-Гарри? Как Гарри Поттер?

-Если в честь детей называют других детей, то да.

Глаза Рона тут же устремились ко лбу Гарри. В этот раз у Гарри была стрижка с косой челкой, так что отсутствие шрама было очевидно. Взор Уизли стал разочарованным. Поттер вернулся к книге, что читал до этого. Невилл поднял бровь.

-Раз ты ищешь Гарри Поттера, может пойдешь дальше? Насколько я знаю, в поезде _всегда остаются пустые купе до конца пути._

Рон вздрогнул и молча ушел. Невилл фыркнул.

-Отец был прав, видимо, - пробормотал он.

-Что Уизли хотят со мной подружиться? - Невилл кивнул. - Ты даже не представляешь. Чем ты увлекаешься?

Юный Лонгботтом все еще любил растения, хотя не был слаб в магии больше. К концу поездки Невилл внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

-Ты ведь знаешь о недавних судах?

-Более чем. Прости, больше я ничего не скажу.

Невилл лишь кивнул. Отец просил его присмотреть за Гарри, но не навязываться. Но мальчик явно был не так прост. Гарри взглянул на Рона тогда с едва скрытым бешенством. Значит, с Уизли и правда стоит быть осторожнее.

На этом распределении было лишь одно отличие от изначального времени.

 _Ох, что делается,_ пробормотала Шляпа в ухо Гарри. _Такое не каждый день происходит, мистер Поттер. Но Регулус Блэк прав. Я слушаю детей, а не этого самоуверенного старика. А Регулусу и Барти было место в Когтевране, чтоб вы знали._

-КОГТЕВРАН!

Гарри с усмешкой прошел к нужному столу, кинув взгляд на преподавательский стол. Дамблдор был шокирован, а вот Северус усмехался.

________________________________________________

Вновь оказаться в Хогвартсе было даже приятно, если не учитывать обстоятельства. Замок был домом Гарри долгое время. Но он с радостью покинет его после всего случившегося. Теперь у него есть настоящий дом.

С одной стороны, история повторялась. Шепот, взгляды. Многих удивило, что у него нет шрама. Гарри просто сказал, что он давно зажил.

С другой стороны, многое отличалось. Северус был спокойным учителем. Он вообще не забирал и не давал баллы никому. Все объяснял на уроках и не кидал злобные взгляды. Конечно, из-за этого некоторые студенты отправлялись в медпункт, потому что не боялись делать лишние движения с зельями. Гарри даже не представлял, что железная дисциплина старого Северуса так помогала в предмете. Никаких головных болей из-за Волан-де-Морта мальчик не испытывал. Рон пытался с ним подружиться. Он преследовал Гарри и вел себя так, будто они были друзьями.

-Рональд Уизли, - протянул Гарри в конце второй недели. - Думаешь, я хочу иметь дело с семьей, которая не заметила массового убийцу под своей крышей?

Рон здорово побледнел в этих словах. Уизли думали, что Гарри ничего не знает, что ли? Видимо, директор думал так же, потому что вскоре вызвал Гарри к себе в кабинет.

-Мой мальчик, присаживайся.

Гарри хмуро посмотрел на Дамблдора. Этому человеку он верил столько лет. И этот человек готовил его к смерти.

-В чем дело, директор Дамблдор?

-Я хотел узнать у тебя, как много твоя тетя рассказала о нашем мире?

-Ничего, я нашел старые дневники матери на чердаке, - солгал Гарри. - Раз мы об этом заговорили. Когда вы вернете мантию-невидимку моего отца?

Альбус чуть своими сладостями не подавился.

-Я как раз собирался отдать тебе ее, Гарри. - _Оно и видно. -_ Но еще я хотел поговорить о Роне Уизли. Ты не думаешь, что ты слишком строг с мальчиком?..

-Мне нет до него дела. Я не собираюсь дружить с теми, кому важны лишь деньги. Полагаю, теперь вы спросите о Сириусе Блэке.

-Верно. Он твой крестный отец, Гарри, но ведь у тебя есть семья. К тому же, вокруг дома твоих родственников стоит особая защита. Боюсь, она падет, если ты будешь жить в другом месте.

-Хм. Увидим. Мантию, директор.

Получив желаемое, Гарри пошел к Северусу. Тот уже закончил урок у третьекурсников.

-Профессор, можно?

Гарри не заботило, что все видели, как они с Северусом общались. Мальчик не собирался терять эту связь для прикрытия. Принца так же не заботило, что Дамблдора удивляло его отношение. Альбус еще летом вещал о том, как Гарри похож на отца и что Северусу стоит смотреть мимо внешности, а теперь строил такие рожи?

-Заходи, Гарри. Что Альбус выкинул?

-Пытался сдружить меня с Уизли, - фыркнул Гарри, зная, что подслушивающие ученики разнесут весть. - И убедить не связываться с Сириусом.

Когда они остались одни, Гарри пересказал разговор. Северус скривился.

-Ясно все. Он уже попытался вмешаться в опекунство, говоря, что тебе лучше остаться с текущей семьей и как вы друг друга любите. Его пешки в Министерстве пытаются поддержать его. Полагаю, пора дать несколько намеков Рите Скитер.

Гарри усмехнулся. Вот Рита развернется в этом времени. Северус тоже усмехнулся. Он уже отправил Диадему Реджи. Чаша давно была у того, так как Блэки были наследниками Лестрейнджей. Крестражи уничтожены. Остались люди.

_________________________________________________________

Рита собирала информацию несколько дней, но это того стоило. Ее статья заняла аж несколько страниц. Журналистка в подробностях расписала, как Альбус Дамблдор _похитил_ ребенка и кинул его на _пороге_ маглов, даже не уведомив об этом тех, кто должен был забрать ребенка _по закону._ Разумеется, судьба Дурслей была освещена, как и то, что у Гарри новый магический опекун. Имя опекуна оказалось запечатано гоблинами и тремя наследниками основателей Хогвартса. _На самом деле Лордом и доверенным лицом, но это людям знать необязательно._ Рита в красках описала, как Дамблдор назначил себя опекуном Гарри, хозяйничал в его хранилище и даже не проверял его. Иначе он бы знал, что шрам мальчика давно зажил. Рита даже привела цитаты Альбуса относительно того, как семья Гарри любит его, как он похож на отца и прочее. Конечно, Скитер не преминула упомянуть и то, что Дамблдор мешал Сириусу получить опекунские права. 

Разговоры за завтраком не успели стихнуть, как в школу примчались Амелия Боунс, Фрэнк Лонгботтом, близнецы Пруэтты и Аластор Грюм. Альбус здорово побледнел под их взглядами. Они забрали его в Министерство, но Амелия поговорила с Гарри.

-Это правда? - спросила она, зная ответ.

-Как ни странно, но да. Имя моего опекуна я не скажу. Но я не против увидеть Сириуса.

-Фрэнк отведет тебя к нему. Тебе нужен сопровождающий из преподавателей.

-Северус, - тут же сказал Поттер.

Боунс не выглядела удивленной его выбором. Похоже, она знала больше, чем Гарри дал ей кредит изначально. 

________________________________________________

Гарри обнял Сириуса, который крепко обхватил его руками.

-Привет, Сири.

-Гарри... Я так рад тебя видеть. Я...

-Я знаю.

Гарри просто обнимал его несколько минут. Он прекрасно помнил, как Сириус упал в Арку. Помнил отчаяние и гнев. Дамблдор и Грейнджер говорили ему успокоиться и не делать глупостей, отпустить негативные чувства. _Чертовы ублюдки._

-Я буду полностью здоров к Рождеству, - неуверенно сказал Сириус. - Но твой опекун?..

-Ему я полностью доверяю. У меня есть... дело в Хогвартсе, - медленно произнес Поттер. - На каникулах я расскажу тебе правду. Не волнуйся, Дамблдор ничего не может сделать.

-Это я должен уверять тебя, Гарри. 

Мальчик задумчиво прогудел, разглядывая крестного. Сириус выглядел куда здоровее, чем в прошлом тайм-лайне. Он и Регулус были похожи, но меньше, чем в юности. Седые волосы и ожоги делали Реджи старше. Как Гарри должен рассказать Сириусу, что его младший брат вернулся из мертвых в буквальном смысле?


	4. don't let your anger out

_Жук гриффиндорский. Как Альбус даже мог поступить на Гриффиндор?_

Северус раздраженно выдохнул. Он был в Министерстве, доставлял несколько редких зелий, но на самом деле интересовался делом, разумеется.

Дамблдор выплатил огромный штраф за свои махинации с опекунством, получил запрет на какое-либо вмешательство в жизнь Гарри и Сириуса, но это все. С его авторитетом Азкабан ему точно не светил. _Жаль._ Но карты на столе. Ситуация Гарри вынудила Министерство провести проверку в Хогвартсе. Это будут насыщенные дни.

У Гарри есть опекун, так что вопрос с опекунством по сути решен. Министерство просто оставило остальное на текущего опекуна, ему решать, включать ли Сириуса в семью. Разумеется, имя опекуна осталось в тайне. Слово наследника основателей можно назвать законом, а тут их три. Конечно, люди начнут искать наследников позже.

У Альбуса будет много проблем, как только он выйдет из этого здания. Но он не упомянул свадебный контракт. Северус потер подбородок. Просто скрыл или хотел использовать позже? О контракте бы не было известно, если бы Регулус целенаправленно не указал на такую возможность. 

-Принц.

Северус повернул голову.

-Министр.

Крауч выглядел неважно. С кругами под глазами и таким видом, будто был погребен под документами недели.

-Ты ведь слышал о суде Петтигрю? - сразу перешел к делу Барти-старший.

Принц сузил глаза.

-Ты говоришь о Барти и Реджи, - тихо и предупреждающе произнес он. - Думаешь, я отвечу, даже если ты Министр?

Крауч стиснул зубы.

-Я просто хочу знать, если... Если мой сын и правда жив.

Министр с трудом выдавил это из себя. Северус вздохнул. Он лично считал человека перед собой дерьмовым отцом. Если бы не это, то Барти-младший бы и в Пожиратели Смерти не пошел. Но Принц умел различать ложь. Крауч и правда волновался за сына. _Не поздно ли?_ У Барти семья теперь. И у него с первого курса был старший брат. Регулус, почти погибший на дне озера, _погибший_ в первой жизни Гарри, встав на ноги, все еще раненый, первым делом поспешил спасти Барти от Волан-де-Морта. Стоит ли Краучу-старшему это знать?

-...Он жив. Но это все, что я скажу тебе, Крауч.

В глазах Министра отразилось истинное облегчение. Его плечи осели так, будто с них свалился огромный груз.

-Так это он прислал зелье, - почти прошептал Крауч.

-Дальше думай сам, но... Не думай, что это все решит.

Министр кивнул. Он прекрасно это понимал. Но теперь он наконец мог перестать гадать. Но как он скажет это своей жене? Она так любила их сына, а Крауч даже найти его не в состоянии.

Северус поморщился, глядя ему вслед. Сделал он ошибку? Или он хотел дать кому-то шанс, как дали ему самому? Северус мог отдать жизнь, защищая Гарри, но прошлые обиды это не изменило. Гарри был к нему привязан, но без возвращения во времени, без воспоминаний, Принц так бы и не увидел дальше внешности Джеймса Поттера. По крайней мере, жизнь мальчика начала налаживаться. Он заслужил счастье. Северуса лишь беспокоил Регулус. Возвращение к жизни не прошло для него бесследно. Блэк почти не спал с тех пор, как ему передались воспоминания Гарри. Это была его цена?

__________________________________________________________

Гарри зачеркнул второй пункт плана в своем ежедневнике.

_~~Крыса. Жестокое обращение.~~ Прошлое Волан-де-Морта. Свадебный контракт. Прошлое Дамблдора. Грейнджер. Помочь близнецам. _

Самые главные пункты плана. Он не думал, что ситуация с жестоким обращением примет подобный оборот хотя. Может, потому что Министром Магии был теперь Барти Крауч? Потому что он отрядил людей найти всех магических детей Британии и проверить их семьи. Детям из неблагополучных семей, учащимся в Хогвартсе, уже нашли хороших опекунов.

Дамблдор все это время скрывался в своем кабинете. Очевидно, родители были в ярости. Громовещатели все еще прилетали каждый день. Учителям тоже досталось из-за этой ситуации. Особенно Макгонагалл. Рита умудрилась узнать, что она тоже бросила Гарри на пороге Дурслей. Поттера это особо не удивляло. Сколько он помнил, женщина всегда была на стороне директора. 

Гарри закрыл ежедневник, заметив вошедшего в гостиную Когтеврана Флитвика.

-Гарри, у тебя все хорошо?

-Конечно, профессор.

Флитвик всегда нравился мальчику больше других учителей. Маленький профессор кружил вокруг своих студентов, всячески им помогая. Разительная перемена от декана Гриффиндора. Сами когтевранцы тоже отличались от львов. Они не донимали Гарри и предпочитали учиться, нежели валять дурака. Гарри любил проводить время за книгами вместе с одноклассниками.

-Вы с Сириусом переписываетесь?

-Да, он присылает письма быстрее, чем я успеваю ответить, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Ему это нравилось. Сириус хотел знать все о его жизни, хотя не спрашивал о его опекуне. Похоже, мужчину просто радовал факт, что Гарри кто-то защищал. Ремус пришел к другу не так давно. Они налаживали их шаткую дружбу, но Гарри не волновался, помня, что у них все было хорошо в итоге. Правда жаль, что Ремус и Тонкс могут не влюбиться в этом времени, тогда Тедди не родится. Но даже со вторым шансом Гарри не может иметь все и сразу, верно?

Филиус покосился по сторонам и студенты сделали вид, что не подслушивают. Гарри скрыл усмешку.

-Гарри, ты уже решил, чем будешь заниматься в будущем, так?

-Зельеварение, - кивнул Поттер. Зелья были любимым предметом его матери и Северуса. - Я буду учеником Северуса после выпуска. 

-Вы давно знакомы? - медленно спросил Флитвик. - Можешь не отвечать, конечно, но...

-Несколько месяцев, - ответил Гарри. - Он друг моего опекуна. Я не хотел, чтобы директор лез к нему с вопросами.

Флитвик понимающе кивнул. Он все еще был зол от выходки Альбуса и Минервы. Поппи почти прокляла их обоих, узнав новости. Минерва была разбита, потому что верила директору, но ее вина там тоже была. И это не говоря о детях, которых они все подвели. Филиус заметил, что Амелия Боунс и ее авроры не выглядели удивленными действиями Альбуса. Возможно, профессору заклинаний стоит побеседовать с мадам Боунс.

Учителей удивило, когда Северус пришел в школу. Он был уважаемым зельеваром, несмотря на слухи о вовлеченности в деятельность Пожирателей Смерти. Но Принц был свободен от обвинений и оказался хорошим учителем. Но преподаватели сразу заметили, что он выделял Гарри. В самом хорошем смысле. Мальчик постоянно проводил время в его лаборатории. Альбус долго ходил озадаченным этим. И чем-то еще. Флитвик начал подозревать, что пожилой маг что-то им не договаривал.

-Кстати, Рональд Уизли все еще беспокоит тебя?

Гарри перекосило, отчего окружающие поспешили скрыть смешки. Хотя их самих уже достал этот надоедливый пацан. 

-Он отчаянно хочет подружиться с Мальчиком, Кто Выжил, - фыркнул Гарри. - Как я понял, у него даже друзей нет.

В отличие от самого Гарри. Кроме Невилла, он подружился с когтевранцами и близнецами Уизли. Фред и Джордж сказали ему, что их семья что-то затевала в отношении него, но они не знали деталей. Вообще, близнецы больше времени проводили со своими дядями, Фабианом и Гидеоном Пруэттами. Четверка была очень похожа. 

В остальном история шла, как и прежде. Гермиона поучала других и всех раздражала. Гарри думал, что делать с ней. Это будет следующим пунктом плана тогда.

__________________________________________________________________

Амелия подняла брови, когда мимо нее пронесся взволнованный Министр Магии. Фрэнк покачал головой.

-Кажется, он нашел парня, с которым в школе дружил его сын.

-Кто? - заинтересовался Фабиан.

-Август Руквуд. Вроде он был невыразимцем во время войны.

-Руквуд? - переспросил Пруэтт. - Из Когтеврана, да? Помню его. Способный и умный. Он ведь сразу после войны исчез, верно? Тогда еще Каркарова убили.

Каркарова Амелия тоже помнила. Скользкий тип, но не следил за языком. Видимо, за это его и убили. 

-Думаешь, Руквуд от него избавился?

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

-По-моему, они просто замели следы. Если бы не Петтигрю, никто бы не подумал, что Барти или Регулус живы. Что Крауч хочет сделать?

Амелия беспомощно пожала плечами.

-Видимо, пытается найти Руквуда. Я так думаю. Хотя не уверена, что они будут рады. Если Барти жив и не дал знать даже матери...

Фабиан потер висок.

-Какая-то странная ситуация, не находите? Таинственный Лорд Блэк, трое то ли Пожирателей, то ли нет, два из которых считались мертвыми. Наследники основателей, прикрывающие опекуна Гарри Поттера. Принц, знающий об этом. Не думаете, что все это связано?

Амелия медленно кивнула. Они втроем вошли в ее кабинет.

-По закону именно Блэки были первыми в списке возможных опекунов, так что текущий Лорд Блэк вполне может быть им. Северус Принц является Лордом Когтевраном, если верить родословным. Значит, он прекрасно знаком с ситуацией. Может, поэтому он согласился на работу в Хогвартсе. Но учитывая все обстоятельства, разве Лордом Блэком является не Регулус Блэк? С чего он бы вдруг вернулся в игру спустя столько лет, да еще и помогал Гарри Поттеру?

-Хороший вопрос, - пробормотал Фрэнк. - Он ведь пропал еще до войны, хотя тело и не нашли. Петтигрю говорил о какой-то услуге, так? Если Регулус и правда узнал что-то такое, что вынудило его бежать, забрав Барти к тому же?

-Вот только это что-то относится к Темному Лорду... или же Дамблдору? Потому что директор явно темнит. Эта история с опекунством все еще не дает мне покоя, - признался Фабиан.

Никто не успел ответить, как в кабинете влетел Гидеон.

-В Хогвартсе откуда-то взялся тролль! Одна ученица ранена.

Все подпрыгнули.

-Чт?.. Тролль? Кто ранен?

-Гриффиндорка, Грейнджер, что ли. Перелом ноги, она будет в порядке. Тролля свалили учителя, но непонятно, откуда он там взялся. Дамблдор утверждает, что это может быть просто розыгрыш старших студентов.

По лицу Гидеона было ясно, что он об этом думает.

-Какого Мерлина? - нахмурился Фрэнк. - Что происходит вообще? Устроим проверку?

-Да, - кивнула Амелия. - Но давайте действовать осторожно хотя. Нужно понять, что происходит...

В кабинет влетела ворона и уселась прямо Гидеону на голову. 

-Это ведь?..

Амелия торопливо развернула записку, привязанную к лапе птицы. И схватилась за плечо Лонгботтома.

_Чудовище из Тайной Комнаты - василиск. Найдите Вайрока Стейнульва, охотника за головами. Он заберет зверя и отдаст Лорду Слизерину. 50 лет назад в Хогвартсе умерла студентка. Дамблдор должен был знать._

-Найдите этого человека. И вызовите гоблинов для проверки замка.

Если Амелия увидит Дамблдора, то придушит его же бородой.

__________________________________________________________________

Вайрок спокойно убрал тушу василиска в зачарованный чемоданчик, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Учитывая специфику его работы, возможно так оно и было. 

-В подземелье больше ничего нет, - доложил он аврорам. - Хотя все провоняло темной магией.

-Гоблины запечатают место, - стойко ответил Фрэнк. 

Он очень хотел присоединиться к Амелии, орущей на Дамблдора в этот момент. Директор признался, что 50 лет назад Тайную Комнату открыл Темный Лорд, но Альбус не нашел вход, чтобы это доказать. _Что, черт возьми?_

Стейнульв ушел, по пути махнув Гарри. Мальчик помахал в ответ. Северус кивнул охотнику на выходе.

-Реджи с Ситхом?

-Нет, - качнул головой Вайрок. - Просто спит вторые сутки. Сам знаешь его состояние.

Принц просто кивнул. Регулус мог не спать днями, а потом не вставать с кровати едва ли не неделю.

Гоблины запечатали Тайную Комнату и проверили чары вокруг Ховгартса. Оказалось, что они пропускали темных существ, потому что когда-то в школе учился оборотень, а Дамблдор так и не восстановил защиту.

-Идиот, - пробормотал Северус, даже не скрываясь.

Помона и Филиус согласно кивнули. Фрэнк мог им только посочувствовать. Они имели с директором дело каждый день. 

-Что там с девочкой? - спохватился Флитвик.

-В норме, скоро вернется к занятиям, - ответила Помфри. - Она оказалась в том злополучном туалете, потому что над ней издевался Рон Уизли. 

-Он пытался затащить меня и Невилла в запретное крыло недавно, - поделился Гарри с Фрэнком.

Невилл это подтвердил. Увидев цербера, аврор молча поднялся в кабинет директора, подвинул своего босса и рявкнул так, что стекла в окнах дрогнули.

_-Хочешь в Азкабан, старый идиот?! Какого Мерлина твои пешки тянут моего сына к церберу в пасть?!_

Можно сказать день в замке выдался насыщенным событиями и воплями. Авроры ушли только к вечеру. Гарри тут же наведался к Северусу в кабинет.

-Что ему будет?

-Штраф, - пожал плечами Принц. - Регулус уже написал Фламелям, те в бешенстве. Альбус вернет им камень, но оставит фальшивку вместо него. Он сказал это лишь деканам. 

-То есть, Квиррелл не в курсе. А Пушок?

-Заберут специалисты. Хагриду тоже влепили штраф. У него забрали всех зверей опаснее Клыка. Гриффиндор лишили двухсот очков из-за Рона. Он будет наказан на месяц.

-Не завидую Дамблдору сейчас. Родители узнают, вновь начнется лавина громовещателей.

-Уверен, Рита об этом позаботится. Дашь ей знать о Роне?

-Разумеется.

____________________________________________________________

Министр Магии Исландии растянул губы в улыбке, но его глаза приморозили Министра Магии Британии к месту.

-Мы не выдаем имена своих сотрудников и граждан без обоснованных для нас причин, Министр Крауч. Не имеет значения, есть ли люди с предоставленными именами среди них или нет.

-Я понимаю, - кивнул Крауч.

Но в его взгляде мелькнуло понимание того, что он попал в цель. Глаза Зефира сузились. 

-Мы так же не имеем дел с Британией, так что вам не стоит задерживаться в Исландии.

После ухода британца Зефир тут же вызвал сестру. Той даже не надо было слышать причину его хмурого настроения.

-Не трудно соединить точки с одним именем и похожей внешностью. Это отец Барти. Никто из них никогда не упоминал семью.

-И теперь Министр Крауч знает, что они здесь. - Зефир оскалил зубы. - Я читал о суде над Питером Петтигрю, как и ты. Они ничего не сказали?

Теодора покачала головой.

-Может, не доверяют. Может, не хотят впутывать в это.

-Не суть. - Зефир помассировал виски. - Нужно убедиться, что никаких незнакомых людей не появляется на нашей территории. И нужно приглядеть за нашими друзьями. Хотел бы я знать, как они в этом участвуют. У них нет причин быть в Британии. Ты знакома со старшим братом Барти?

-Реджи? Не особо, - призналась Теодора. - Думаю, он пострадал во время войны, судя по ожогам. Но я не знаю много о нем. Но они с Пандорой Лавгуд довольно похожи. Родственники, возможно. Кронос недавно увидел его, кстати. 

-Только не говори мне...

-Не затыкается о нем теперь. Твердит, что видит нить судьбы. 

-Лучше бы свою бумажную работу видел. Следует ли нам сказать о Крауче?

Теодора помолчала.

-Возможно. Мы с Эсдрасом скажем.

-Спасибо. 

_______________________________________________________________

Регулус высунул голову из-под одеяла. Барти барабанил пальцами по столу, сводя его с ума. Упрямство - семейная черта Краучей, видимо. Старший из Барти вернулся в Исландию сутки назад и почти получил Аваду в лицо от Августа прямо в Министерстве. Зефир даже глазом не моргнул, лишь увел Министра Крауча в свой кабинет.

-Он сказал, что просто хочет поговорить, - процедил Барти-младший. - Ха! Из-за него нам пришлось рассказать Каллаханам о ситуации. - Не вдаваясь в подробности о Дарах Смерти, конечно. 

Август назначил отцу мужа встречу через час. Один на один. Реджи не был уверен, что Крауч выйдет невредимым с нее. 

-Не хочешь с ним поговорить? Я побуду с Августином.

Барти вздохнул. Он совсем не думал, что дойдет до такого. _Чертов Петтигрю._

-Я не знаю, что ему сказать.

-Ничего. Просто послушай, что скажет он.

Сам Реджи не ждал разговора с Сириусом с радостью. Почему у них такие проблемы в отношении родственников? 

-Ладно, - решился Барти вдруг. - Посиди с Аги.

Реджи махнул рукой. Мальчик спал, прижимаясь к его боку и не ведая о терзаниях родителей. 

Барти и Август вернулись часа через три. Барти тут же понесся к бутылке с огневиски. 

-Все плохо? - спросил Регулус, выбираясь из постели.

-Как сказать, - пробормотал Август. - Крауч извинился за все. Судя по его виду и слухам, он с лета занимался нашими поисками. Это мало, конечно, но я такого от него не ожидал. Похоже, он наконец открыл глаза на то, что сам же бросил сына. 

Они помолчали, пока Барти осушал стакан с алкоголем. 

-Он хочет начать сначала, - продолжил Руквуд. - Узнать нашу семью, так сказать. 

Они все вздохнули. Что за беспорядок. Барти сел в кресло.

-Видя воспоминания Гарри, это не так легко, - произнес он. - Я был под Империусом годами, потом убил отца. А теперь все обернулось вот так. Я уверил себя, что больше никогда его не увижу, что так легче. Но он пришел аж сюда и _извинился._

Это тяжело. Они не расскажут Краучу-старшему правду. Но это шанс для отца и сына. Хоть какой-то. Барти столько лет желал признания отца, уверился, что не нужен ему в итоге, а теперь встал перед выбором.

-Он выглядел плохо, - тихо сказал Барти. - Никогда бы не подумал, что он будет так выглядить, потому что искал меня. Мы так и не сказали ему о Аги. Решили пока переписываться. Мама хотела приехать тоже, но я не могу. Просто не могу.

Регулус прижал его к себе. 

-Все нормально, братишка. У тебя есть на кого положиться теперь.

______________________________________________________________

В школе наконец все утихло. Студенты перестали шептаться, громовещатели перестали прилетать. Гермиона вернулась к уроках, хотя была непривычно тиха. Столкновение с троллем сильно ее потрясло. Но это было необходимо, чтобы она наконец угомонилась. К тому же, Гарри не был выше мелкой мести. Ему хотелось, чтобы она страдала. 

Теперь Гермиона не мешала никому на уроках и потихоньку налаживала связь с однокурсниками. Чего не скажешь о Роне. У идиота так и не прибавилось мозгов или друзей. С ним не говорили из-за всех этих событий и потери баллов. Сам Рон не справлялся с уроками, потому что в этом времени ему не у кого было списывать. От Гарри он пока отстал, потому что ему и его родителям сделали ввыговор относительно его поведения. К тому же, его несколько раз пранкили близнецы, когда он пытался подойти к Гарри. 

Сами Фред и Джордж решили провести зимние каникулы у Пруэттов. Гарри уже подал им идею о магазине. Близнецы начали разрабатывать план, пока Фабиан и Гидеон им помогали. 

В целом события шли своим чередом, хотя в этот раз Гарри проведет каникулы не в Хогвартсе. Похоже, в Исландии будет больше народа, чем планировалось изначально. Гарри жил у Северуса, так что именно туда приедут Сириус и Ремус. У Руквудов будут родители Барти.

-Серьезно? - даже не поверил Гарри.

-Они сами в шоке, - поморщился Северус. - Но я видел Крауча до этого. Он все силы бросил на поиски сына. Сейчас он хоть нормально выглядеть стал. Барти сказал ему о своем сыне недавно. Теперь Краучи хотят встретиться всей семьей. 

-Регулус будет с ними или Лавгудами?

-С ними. За ним начал увиваться один из Каллаханов, как я понял. 

-Он с ними разве не был знаком давно?

-Нет, Реджи навещал лишь меня и Руквудов, не заводя знакомств на острове. У него есть другие друзья, как Вайрок, например. Но он предпочитает быть один. 

-Северус... - Гарри замялся. - Я раньше об этом не думал, но... Точнее я думал, что раз я активировал силу Даров Смерти, то цену за это буду платить я. И я заплатил, но...

-Тебя беспокоит, не будет ли расплачиваться за это Регулус? - Мальчик кивнул. - Честно говоря, я не знаю, Гарри. Кроме редкой боли и бессоницы, Реджи в норме. Но по сути, он должен быть мертв. Дары Смерти не воскресили его в прямом смысле слова, просто дали силы бороться. Но ты ведь использовал Воскрешающий камень, верно?

-Да, один раз. Камень не воскрешает мертвых, но призывает их души. Одно дело, сделать это просто для короткого разговора, но другое, все время держать рядом. Реджи выглядит нормально, но иногда у него такой пустой взгляд, что... Иногда я боюсь, что с ним тоже, что с женой Кадма Певерелла.

Северус задумчиво помешал зелье. Он тоже об этом думал, несколько раз перечитывая сказку о Дарах.

-Это просто... - Гарри взъерошил свои волосы. - Я думал о себе в тот момент, как я бы хотел еще один шанс. Я не думал, что кого-то тоже затянет в мои проблемы. Я не хочу, чтобы Реджи страдал из-за моего эгоизма, Северус.

-Ты не эгоист, Гарри. Регулус тем более так не считает. Он бы не стал помогать тебе в ином случае. - Северус внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. - Он сам так тебе скажет, если ты спросишь. И он не винит тебя. Я не знаю, как на нем отразилась сила Даров Смерти, это правда. Но я знаю, что он ни о чем не жалеет. Так что и тебе не стоит винить себя.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Регулус и правда мог не помогать ему. Он мог сам найти крестражи и покончить с Темным Лордом, но вместо этого наблюдал и терпеливо ждал, когда сила Даров проявится и в отношении Гарри. 

-Думаешь, стоит рассказать Сириусу и Ремусу?

-Так будет лучше, - нехотя признал Северус. - Сириусу точно, что до волка... Вероятно, тебе не стоит говорить абсолютно все. Лучше промолчать о его жене и ребенке, знаешь. Ты прожил ту жизнь, но сейчас ты живешь другую. Даже если тебе больно от того, что некоторые вещи изменились, но такова жизнь. Другая, но у него будет семья. С другими людьми, которых ты можешь еще не знать, возможно. Но это тоже своего рода плата за второй шанс.

Гарри кивнул. Он тоже думал об этом. Некоторые вещи изменились навсегда, некоторым лучше оставаться в тени.


	5. don't laugh at others

Дамблдор не Дамблдор, чтобы не сунуть нос в чужие дела. Перед каникулами Макгонагалл позвала Гарри к директору.

-Мне нужно позвать Северуса или профессора Флитвика, - отрезал мальчик. - Я не остаюсь с директором наедине.

Минерва выглядела задетой тем, что он не брал ее в расчет, но это была лишь ее вина. Северус и Флитвик пошли вместе с ним. Альбус кашлянул при виде них, но Филиус не дал ему что-то сказать.

-Тебя предупредили в Министерстве, Альбус. _Не вздумай что-то выкинуть._

Директор чуть поежился. Даже спустя время ему было неуютно от напоминаний его ошибок.

-Я просто хотел убедиться, что Гарри будет в безопасности.

-Я не живу с Дурслями с прошлой зимы, - поднял бровь Гарри. - Не много толка от ваших чар было, видимо. 

Альбус вздохнул. Он уже знал это. Опекун мальчика поработал над чарами, очевидно. Дурсли через месяц выйдут на свободу, но они остались без средств. Арабелла находилась в доме престарелых из-за проблем с памятью. С какой стороны ни смотри, а Альбус подвел Гарри. Директор представления не имел, кто мог стать его опекуном. Его глаза сместились к Северусу.

-Даже не смотри на меня, - лениво протянул Северус. - Я не его опекун. И я ничего тебе не должен.

В голосе зельевара скользнуло презрение. _Заслуженное._ Альбус думал, что это Северус рассказал Темному Лорду о пророчестве. Надеялся, что юноша одумается и придет к нему за помощью ради Лили. Но Северус покинул Британию и нашел себя, а настоящим предателем во всех отношениях оказался Питер. Альбус должен был догадаться, что это он рассказал о пророчестве, но предпочел не думать об этом вообще. 

Война была беспорядком. Никто не знал кому можно было верить. Маги гибли друг за другом. Хотя могло погибнуть еще больше. Чудо, что Лонгботтомы выжили. Аластор стал очень задумчивым после этого, будто что-то произошло, но он не сказал ничего Альбусу. В итоге он, Лонгботтомы и Пруэтты отдалились от Ордена Феникса. Теперь они смотрели на Дамблдора как на врага.

-Это все, Альбус?

Директор оглядел недовольных Гарри и двух профессоров. Минерва молча мялась у стены.

-...Да.

Даже если Альбус спросит, куда или к кому поедет Гарри на каникулы, ему не ответят. Северус позаботится о том, чтобы их не нашли никакие заклинания. Гарри был вне досягаемости директора. После их ухода Минерва вздохнула.

-Не хочу ничего говорить, Альбус, но они тебе не доверяют. Как и мне, - с болью сказала она.

Альбус погладил свою бороду. Как ему теперь быть? У него одни вопросы.

Кто опекун Гарри? Почему исполнено пророчество? Почему три или даже четыре подчиненных Тома сбежали от него? Кто наследники основателей и почему они запечатали имя опекуна Гарри? Как Амелия узнала о василиске? 

Ни одного ответа. Только разгневанные родители и два ученика, доставляющие проблемы. Правда Гермиона Грейнджер была тиха после инцидента с троллем. Учетеля сказали, что она начала понимать, как мешала другим студентам. Но Рон... Директор вздохнул.

История с Уизли выбила его из колеи. Сначала Питер, теперь еще и это. Он сам просил их подружиться с Гарри, но Рональд действовал слишком напористо, даже пытался потащить Гарри к Пушку, чтобы выставить его как истинного гриффиндорца. Гарри терпеть это не стал. Еще и Рита написала об этом в газете. Рон даже получил несколько громовещателей. Нужно что-то придумать к началу нового семестра.

_________________________________________________________________

Северус заваривал чай, пока Гарри ходил перед Ремусом и Сириусом в гостиной.

-Знаю, это будет выглядеть чертовски невероятно, но это случилось. Я сам иногда в это не верю. Я покажу вам воспоминания, чтобы вы поняли. Тогда я объясню вам подробнее. Просто...

Гарри махнул на омут памяти. Так будет проще все объяснить. Сириус и Ремус переглянулись. Происходило что-то из ряда вон, раз Гарри жил у Северуса Снейпа из всех людей. Мужчины кивнули и склонились к устройству. Гарри рухнул в кресло.

-Думаю, им понадобится огневиски, - пробормотал он.

Северус хохотнул из кухни. По крайней мере, не ему одному так нервно-весело прямо сейчас. К Руквудам приехали Краучи минут двадцать назад. Регулус пока был у Лавгудов, поздравлял Луну с праздником и заваливал подарками, как обычно. 

Когда Сириус и Ремус вновь приземлились на диван, Принц молча сунул им в руки по стакану огневиски и поставил чай на стол. Мужчины осушили алкоголь и уставились на Гарри большими глазами. Мальчик пожал плечами.

-Это действительно тяжело объяснить. 

-Это мягко сказано, - просипел Сириус. - Где?.. Регулус?..

-У Лавгудов, - ответил Северус, уходя в кухню.

Люпин глотнул чай из чашки.

-Если бы я не увидел своими глазами, то не поверил бы. Значит, ты прожил до 17? И Уизли... - Он сжал чашку так, что ручка почти треснула. - Поверить не могу.

-Объясняет, почему Уизли и Пруэтты так отдалились хотя, - произнес Сириус. - Фабиан и Гидеон не в восторге от сестры. Если подумать... - Сириус нахмурился. - Ходили слухи, что в школе она часто вешалась на парней, но полноценно сошлась лишь с Артуром.

-Она вешалась на тех, кто был из влиятельной семьи, - раздалось из кухни. - В то время еще был шанс для Уизли вылезти из болота, но они им не воспользовались. Я всегда думал, что лишь Артур в итоге мог ее вынести, вот она с ним и сошлась. Его самого тоже не любили за его магловские причуды.

-Я тоже это помню, - кивнул Сириус. - Пруэтты терпимы к маглам и маглорожденным, но даже для них свадьба с Уизли была позором, так что от Молли отреклись. Очевидно, она так и не привыкла к бедной жизни. Есть же еще два Уизли?

-Чарли не участвовал в плане, - покачал головой Гарри. - Я слышал упоминания о том, что он гей и не хочет оседать где-то. А вот Билл был в плане. Флер не знала хотя.

-О Билле не думай, - сказал Северус, левитируя тарелки на стол. - Им займется Вайрок, чтобы не мешал. 

Сириус потёр лицо ладонями.

-Не так я себе представлял выход из Азкабана. Значит, в том времени Реджи всё же...

-Умер.

Регулус вошёл в комнату и его брат вскочил на ноги. Сириус неловко подошёл к брату, снимающему пальто. Седые волосы, ожоги. Совсем не так представлял его Сириус в будущем. 

-Разочарован, Сири?

Тот заключил брата в объятия.

-Только в себе. Прости, Реджи.

-Не твоя вина. Боюсь, ты бы ничем не помог.

Регулус был даже удивлен, что все прошло так гладко. Видимо, заключение и долгое лечение помогли Сириусу наконец повзрослеть. Немного отличалось от воспоминаний Гарри, но в тот раз Сириусу никто не думал помогать с его травмой после Азкабана. 

-Лавгуды скоро придут сюда.

Северус кивнул, идя за дополнительными тарелками. Гарри и Луна обменивались письмами, но хотели провести праздник вместе. 

-Ты не против, что мы у тебя, Северус? - спросил Ремус.

-Нет.

Люпин и старший Блэк явно не знали, как себя вести рядом с ним. Северус обиду на них не держал, но был не против их смущать. 

-Ты можешь стать опекуном Гарри, Сириус.

-Правда?

Сириус прямо засветился. Гарри улыбнулся.

-Конечно. Реджи стал опекуном, чтобы защитить меня. Но я давно хочу семью с тобой. В том времени у нас так и не появился такой шанс.

Сириус отпустил брата и обнял крестника. Похоже, это Рождество он проведет в кругу семьи, как мечтал последние десять лет в тюрьме.

________________________________

Каллаханы только вернулись с работы, но буквально окаменели на входе в гостиную. Они даже не почувствовали, что чары на доме кто-то потревожил. 

Шрам на щеке мужчины с бордовым глазами разошелся, обнажая изогнутые острые клыки. Жуткий взгляд не оставлял побледневшего Кроноса. 

-Мое имя Вайрок. Соулмейт Регулуса. Запомни это на тот случай, если выживешь при неудаче. 

_Я разорву тебя, если навредишь Реджи._

По позвоночнику Кроноса прошла дрожь. _Он не выживет в случае неудачи._ Вайрок легко разорвет всю его семью. Существо, _это не может быть человеком_ , спокойно прошло мимо Каллаханов. Другим Вайрок ничего не сказал, но они понимали, что к ним это тоже относится. Стоило двери хлопнуть, как маги буквально осели. Из воздуха будто ушла тяжесть и жажда крови.

-Жуть, - прошептала Теодора, смотря на свои трясущиеся руки.

Она не помнила, как в последний раз на нее нагоняли такой ужас лишь одним взглядом. Она только и могла думать о том, как нечеловеческие клыки могли разорвать ее плоть в любую секунду.

-Ну, Кронос... - пробормотал Зефир.

-Это было благословение.

Даже белый от страха Кронос выглядел странно довольным. Конечно, он не даст Вайроку повод исполнить угрозу.

-Ты больной, - вынес вердикт Эсдрас. - Когда тебя решат сожрать, к нам плакаться не беги.

________________________________

Регулус оторвался от книги, глянув на Вайрока.

-Ты кого-то съел? Лучишься самодовольством.

-Жаль, но нет. Увидел интересных персонажей.

-К слову о таких.

Регулус перевел взгляд на Барти. Тот как коршун наблюдал за родителями, играющими с Августином. _Одно лишнее движение и они пожалеют._ Но Краучи и правда радовались возможности проводит время с внуком. Их радовала новая жизнь сына. Они не думали, что он работает учителем и имеет семью. Во взгляде Министра мелькала гордость, чего никогда не случалось раньше. У них был огромный путь до восстановления их отношений, но они старались.

-Ты передал опекунство?

-Конечно. - Хотя Реджи так и остался доверенным лицом. - Сириус купит дом неподалеку. Уже видел новости?

Вайрок фыркнул. Такое проглядишь. 

Рита Скитер выпустила небольшую книгу о жизни Волан-де-Морта со всем его прошлым. Как он вырос в приюте, как обманывал всех о своей родословной, как испугался пророчества и выбрал ребенка, основываясь на убеждени, что Гарри избранный, потому что тоже был полукровкой, как умер из-за этого. Конечно, она написала о том, что Дамблдор все это знал. Интересно, что эти двое теперь сделают?

-Ты в Египет?

-О да.

Пока дети наслаждались зимними каникулами, взрослым нужно немного поработать.

______________________________

Гарри протер глаза. _Нет, не глюки._ Сириус пытался узнать Северуса поближе. Зельевар смотрел на того так, будто у анимага вторая голова выросла. Ремус лишь беспомощно пожал плечами.

-Знаешь, как говорят о мальчиках и косичках?

Вот такого поворота событий Гарри никак не ожидал. Это было странно в таких масштабах, что даже... не удивляло. Сириус узнавал слизеринца ближе и пытался присматривать за братом. Хотя улыбка Вайрока все ещё давала ему озноб. 

-Это прямо другая реальность, - пробормотал Гарри, наливая себе чай. 

Этим Рождеством он получил множество подарков, в том числе от когтевранцев и Невилла. Близнецы прислали образцы своей продукции и письмо.

-Молли пыталась отправить тебе свитер? Регулус наколдовал запрет на почту от Уизли, не считая близнецов.

-Да, они написали, что видели семью мельком. Их мать бушевала. Думаешь, она пыталась отправить еду, напичканную любовными зельями? 

-Возможно, хотя ты ещё не знаком с Джинни официально.

Гарри проводил каникулы, узнавая Луну. Девочка была его лучом света в том времени. В этом он начал дарить ей подарки. Раньше он не думал, что они могут быть вместе, но с каждым днём она нравилась ему все больше. Краснеющая Луна с радостью принимала подарки. 

-Что стало с Биллом Уизли? - спросил Ремус. - Ты знаешь?

-Он попал под воздействие проклятия, которое не смог побороть, - ответил Северус, отмахиваясь от Сириуса. - Больше он не может быть ликвидатором заклинаний. По сути, это не так уж страшно, но не для Уизли. Во-первых, это была его любимая работа. Во-вторых, он помогла им деньгами. В-третьих, вероятно, на него они полагались на случай, если им самим пришлось бы убить Сириуса и Гарри. По магии он был сильнее их всех. Теперь он уступает даже близнецам.

-Он вернется в Нору? - полюбопытствовал Гарри.

-Без понятия. 

_~~Крыса. Жестокое обращение.~~ ~~Прошлое Волан-де-Морта.~~ Свадебный контракт. Прошлое Дамблдора. ~~Грейнджер~~. Помочь близнецам. _

__________________________________________

Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на два кольца в футляре. Из белого золота, с синими камнями в центре. Он закрыл футляр, сделал шаг и вновь замялся. Что ему сказать? Если не понравится? Если Луне это не нужно? Гарри старше 11 в душе из-за переноса во времени, Луна старше из-за дара, но не слишком ли он поторопился? Но он так не хотел ждать.

Джинни он никогда не любил. Когда он думал о ней теперь, то понимал, что сам мог быть под влиянием любовного зелья. Потому что он то вдруг хотел поцеловать Джинни, то не замечал ее. Он впервые испытывал настоящие чувства. К тому же, Луна была одним из самых дорогих ему людей. 

-Сколько мозгошмыгов вокруг, - удивленно пропела Луна, выйдя к нему в сад. 

Гарри не удержал улыбку и сделал шаг к ней.

-Луна, знаю, нам официально по 11 и вообще это неожиданно, но... - Со словами у него было еще хуже, чем он думал. - В общем, примешь ли ты это?

Гарри открыл футляр и протянул ей, молясь, чтобы его руки не дрожали. Глаза девочки засветились при виде колец.

-Правда мне? - Девочка чуть покраснела. - Я с радостью принимаю твое предложение, Гарри.

У того чуть ноги не подогнулись. Он достал одно из колец и надел на палец девочки. Хорошо, что он спросил размер у Регулуса. Мужчина даже бровью не повел на запрос, чему мальчик был очень благодарен.

-Какой красивый, - пропела Луна, разглядывая камень на кольце. 

Гарри надел собственное. Он никогда не был так уверен в своем решении, как сейчас. Он знал, что Луна приняла предложение, потому что испытывала к нему чувства, в отличие от Уизли.

Он услышал шорох в кустах рядом и обернулся.

-Гриму любопытно, - улыбнулась Луна.

-Сириус!

Даже спустя час крестный не мог успокоиться.

-Мой крестник женился раньше меня! - смеялся он. - Нет, Лунатик, ты видел? Как он покраснел!

-Ты невозможен, - стонал Гарри.

Хорошо, что Северус и Реджи не смеялись над ним из-за своего спокойного характера. Сириус был ярким контрастом на их фоне.

-Неплохо, Гарри, - усмехнулся Северус. - Вопросы тебе обеспечены. Интересно, когда дойдет до их контракта?

-Дельное замечание, - протянул Регулус. - Ставлю на Молли Уизли. Долго они не выдержат.

-Они ведь не знают обо всем состоянии? - припомнил Ремус. - Вероятно, они попробуют что-то сделать, если узнают о потомках основателей.

-Скорее всего.

Регулус сделал пометку в блокноте. Семья Уизли опускалась все ниже в глазах людей. Сначала Петтигрю, потом Рональд. О Билле они позаботились. Близнецы будут с Пруэттами. Чарли не участвовал в плане. То есть, Перси следующий? Имя неприятно кольнуло. Реджи захлопнул блокнот и встал.

-Скоро начнется семестр. Сири, Ремус, что будете делать?

Те переглянулись. 

-Я останусь, - произнес Ремус.

В Исландии нормально относились к темным существам. Ремус смог найти работу в местном книжном магазине. Сириус подыскивал дом, где они смогут жить вместе пока. Северус давно изобрел хорошее зелье для оборотней, увидев аконитовое в воспоминаниях Гарри, так что теперь Люпин мог его себе позволить.

-Я куплю здесь дом, - задумался Сириус. - Но я должен продать тот, что в Британии. Я не буду говорить остальным о тебе.

Похоже, Амелия что-то подозревала. Регулус не точно представлял, сколько она и ее авроры знают.

-Крауч тоже будет молчать, - произнес Реджи. - Он не потерпит выходки Дамблдора, особенно теперь.

Крауч заметно ожил, когда встретил семью сына. Внук ему действительно понравился. Аги сначала не хотел взаимодействовать с бабушкой и дедушкой, видя напряженность родителей, но они нашли общий язык. Мать Барти-младшего осталась в Исландии на некоторое время. Регулус чувствовал, что Министр Магии Британии к ним зачастит.

_________________________________________________________________

-Выкладывай, - приказал Аластор, загнав Сириуса в кабинет Амелии. - Ты и Крауч прямо светитесь.

Не трудно догадаться, что Крауч нашел сына. Он не говорил об этом и никто не смел спрашивать. Но если Барти-младший жив, то жив и Регулус Блэк.

-Я опекун Гарри, - сказал Сириус осторожно. - Но его старый опекун прокси семей.

-То есть, Лорд Блэк.

Сириус скуксился. Он совершенно не хотел выдавать Реджи. Глаза Фрэнка сузились.

-Ты переезжаешь?

-Да. К тому же, не хочу, чтобы Дамблдор лез ко мне. Но у Гарри все еще есть дело в Хогвартсе, - признался Сириус.

Амелия наклонила голову. Значит, все это было большим планом. Откуда мальчик и потомки основателей знали детали действий Альбуса? У них был личный интерес, очевидно. 

-Можешь не юлить, Сириус, - хмыкнул Гидеон. - К нам приходил Флитвик. Он сказал, что почерк изменился, но загиб гласных остался прежним. _Это почерк Регулуса._

Сириус тут же поморщился. Он не думал, что кто-то узнает почерк, раз он сам его не узнал. Но Флитвик часто давал Регулусу дополнительные задания в школе, потому что любил смышленного парня. Он бы всегда узнал почерк младшего Блэка после стольких проверенных работ.

-Я не могу сказать больше, - признался Сириус. - Он не вдавался в подробности того, чем занимался после исчезновения.

Это правда. Сириус лишь знал, что Реджи искал сведения о крестражах и следил за ситуацией в Британии. Гарри описал пещеру и ловушки, озеро с инферналами, где _умер_ Регулус, но сам Реджи ничего об этом не сказал. 

-Ясно, - пробормотал Фабиан. - Тебе стоит поторопиться с домом, знаешь. Дамблдор скрывался от громовещателей из-за книги Скитер, но теперь он опять начнет вмешиваться в дела Гарри. Он пытался вас найти?

-Да, чары защиты реагировали. Но они его не пропустили. 

-Упертый старик, - проворчал Аластор. - Он убрал то, что скрывал в замке?

Сириус покачал головой. Амелия сжала переносицу. Если ученики пострадают, то она отправит Дамблдора в Азкабан. Плевать, что он победил Гриндевальда и все такое. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Регулус косо посмотрел на манипуляции Ситха. Как прокси, он затребовал возврат вещей семьи Певерелл сегодня утром. Палочка переместилась к нему почти мгновенно. 

**_Снова зов. Связь стала сильнее._ **

Ситх даже не отреагировал на шелест голосов, доставая прототип экспериментального маховика времени. Регулус знать не желал, как он его достал. Эту вещь давно разрабатывал один маг, которому платили Дамблдор и некоторые светлые семье в кармане директора. Видимо, Альбус думал о том, чтобы вмешаться в события, если его план провалится. Или же он хотел исправить еще более ранние события.

Со временем лучше не связываться. Но Ситху плевать на свое сущестовование, поэтому он готов посмотреть, что даст изгиб в истории. А Регулус и так не должен существовать в этом времени.

Вероятно, лучше было сначала разобраться с Уизли, но смысла тянуть тоже нет. Ни один из них не Мастер Смерти, но с Дарами они связаны. К тому же, весь упор придется на прототип. _Главное не застрять._

-Пойдем?

-Отступать некуда. 


	6. don't commit a sin

_Сражение между аврорами и темными магами стоило нескольких жизней и разрушенной улицы. Директор Отдела магического правопорядка снес взрывом руку самого опасного темного мага в истории._

Взгляд Ситха не отрывался от свирепого аврора с медовыми глазами. 

_Геллерт Гриндевальд громко рассмеялся, кидая заклинания. На оторванную руку он даже не глянул. Его разноцветные глаза жадно пожирали Персиваля Грейвса._

Самая первая встреча. Ситх никогда не врет себе. Он может сказать, что понимает одержимость темного мага.

_Первое сражение в ничью, хотя потери достаточно большие для признания поражения обеими сторонами._

_Второе сражение еще хуже. Потому что теперь план улучшен, ловушка готова. Авроры попались._

Регулус поморщился, когда директора прижали к земле. Неудобные место, противники и обстоятельства. План хорош, к сожалению.

Они наблюдали уже некоторое время, скрываясь неподалеку, под мантией-невидимкой, одолженной у мальчика. Но медовые глаза иногда смещались в их сторону, будто выискивая. Реджи думал, что дар Ситха от Грииндевальда, но... Глаза Грейвса не похожи на глаза провидца, он не говорит загадочные фразы, насколько может судить Блэк. Так как он чувствует их?

Геллерт не видит ничего относительно Персиваля. Но как насчет Регулуса и Ситха? Хотя в Нурменгарде он не увидел Алоли тоже. Но Реджи не мог отпустить друга одного. Не ему судить, не ему останавливать, но если история изменится, об этом узнают лишь те, кто использовал маховик времени. Реджи не хочет забывать старого друга, даже если тот перестанет существовать на его глазах.

_Гриндевальд проник в МАКУСА под личиной директора Грейвса. И никто не заметил. Гриндевальд так хорош, Грейвс был таким нелюдимым или МАКУСА просто бесполезна?_

Ситх смотрел на дом аврора с каким-то жадным выражением, но не шел туда пока. Ему виднее, хотя он сам мог не знать точные сроки. Регулус знал, что мать друга родилась раньше срока, но не более.

Они заметили движение у дома ночью. Гриндевальд забирал аврора куда-то. Там были и другие темные маги. Им не следует кого-то убивать, чтобы не коверкать историю, но Реджи понимает вечное презрение Ситха к Гриндевальду.

Грейвс покрыт ушибами и кровоподтеками. Геллерт держит его за локоть, помогая стоять. На авроре лишь длинная кофта и ничего больше. Она не скрывает следы от пальцев и наручников на ногах.

_Ситх бросается вперед быстрее, чем Регулус замечает. Голубое пламя почти задело Гриндевальда и спалило одного из магов. Грейвса магией дернуло в сторону Алоли. Регулус приземлился перед другом, кидая заклинание._

_Они в капюшонах. Но пламя и палочка Гриндевальда не оставляют места для многих вариантов. Ситх прижимает к себе деда, отчего его рука на секунду вспыхнула прозрачным светом. Его разноцветные глаза горят от магии. Ошеломленный Гриндевальд прекрасно их видит. Регулус и Ситх аппарируют прочь._

_Они делают это несколько раз, путая следы. Наконец приземляются в Нидерландах. Хорошо, что с их магией они могут позволить себе такие перемещения. Без церемоний они просто заколдовывают маглов вокруг, чтобы освободить себе дом в тихом районе._

_Ситх осторожно опускает аврора на кровать. Тот смотрит на него лишь секунду и закрывает глаза, теряя сознание наконец. Регулус поспешил на кухню, им нужно поесть. Ситх остался ухаживать за директором. Когда Реджи вновь заглянул в спальню, раны аврора были обработаны, он был одет в другую кофту и штаны. Ситх держал его за руку, не отрывая глаз от отпечатков пальцев на запястье._

Ситха никогда не стоит злить. Он злится очень тихо, потому это очень страшно. Алоли не делает предупреждений. Просто атакует. Тихо и свирепо. Он силен в бою и законах. Его лучше не встречать в суде и на поле битвы одинаково.

Он правда похож на директора Грейвса из МАКУСА, но он никогда не отрицал, что черты Гриндевальда ему тоже передались. **Худшие.** Левый глаз, беспощадность и одержимость. 

Именно из-за этих черт характера Ситх на распутье. Он хочет спасти того, кто отдал жизнь за дочь. Это будет стоить самому Алоли существования. Но еще он желает уничтожить Гриндевальда. Можно переместиться чуть вперед, подождать, пока дуэль завершиться. **И поставить точку.**

_Ситх посмотрел на свою руку. Она на мгновение стала прозрачной, но тут же вернулась в норму. Получается? Или же нет?_

_Когда аврор пришел в себя, то первым делом погладил Ситха по щеке._

_-Как твое имя?_

_-Ситх Алоли._

_-Виноград, - улыбнулся Грейвс. - Тоже любишь этот запах?_

_-Потому и взял имя._

_Но Персиваль выглядит печальным. Он знает цену вмешательства._

_-Все так плохо?_

_-Это неподходящее слово. Разочаровывающе._

_Проблема в том, что Гриндевальд понял. Не мог не понять. Он начал искать целенаправленно. К тому же, на Грейвсе заклинания, которые даже Реджи и Ситх не снимут. Видимо, когда Персиваль бежал сам, то Гриндевальд был занят, а директор не прожил долго, чтобы заклинания выдали его местонахождение._

_Когда за ними пришли, Ситху уже плевать на дуэль между Гриндевальдом и Дамблдором. Им нужно доставить Персиваля в безопасное место. Или взять с собой чуть вперед, чтобы закончить. Они и так уже нарушили законы времени, чего мелочиться?_

_Голубое пламя ударило по земле, не пуская темных магов. Но Грейвс схватил внука за руку, держасть за свой живот. Регулус кинул щит перед ними, поморщившись._

Это объясняло, почему аврор погиб тогда. Он забеременел до того, как Гриндевальда поймали, но он не мог дать об этом знать, пока был в заточении. Его наверняка охраняли преданные люди темного мага. Он затормозил беременность магией. Это стоило ему жизни в итоге. Дар у Алоли от Геллерта, а тот не видел того, что касалось брюнета с медовыми глазами.

_-Этого я не видел, - произнес Ситх. Вероятно, впервые в жизни._

_Его глаза приобрели печально-извиняющееся выражение. Но его рука не дрогнула, когда он направил палочку на живот директора. Глаза Персиваля расширились. Регулус сжал зубы, не имея права вмешиваться._

_-Стой! - рявкнул Гриндевальд, понимая суть._

_Но на него Ситх смотрел ледяными глазами._

_-Теперь ты чувствуешь мое желание тебя разорвать? Вырвать глаза, сломать руки, сжечь тело в конце? Даже этого будет недостаточно в итоге. Мое существование не стоит гибели того, кто так защищал свою дочь. Даже если меня будут проклинать. Думаешь, я хуже тебя? Ты ничего не увидел даже спустя десятилетия._

_В глазах Гриндевальда... страх. Регулус помнил его глаза в Нурменгарде. Тогда там было еще и раскаяние. Но там все еще была одержимость. Насколько низко он пал?_

_Персиваль сжал руку Ситха с палочкой. Она вновь стала прозрачной на мгновение. Даже если мать Алоли выживет, это больше не значит, что он тоже._

_-Но я сам это выбрал, верно? В этот раз я просто не умру._

_Регулус снял с шеи камень и сунул в руки друга._

_-Поспешите, Ситх. У вас хватит времени заглушить заклинания. Ты ведь знаешь. Я должен быть мертв, ничего, если я тоже исчезну теперь._

_Дары Смерти выполнили желание мальчика, не его. Так что у Гарри все еще будет его шанс. Ситх коротко кивнул, аппарируя с дедом. Регулус не стал медлить, бросаясь сквозь огонь._

_-Прости, Гриндевальд, но я не могу пропустить тебя._

_Держать оборону тяжело, если пытаешься не убить. Но Регулус тоже нужен живым._

_-Я не отпущу их, - прорычал Геллерт._

_-Ты готов к последствиям?_

_Реджи не стал аппарировать, чтобы не привести хвост. Он принял вид тумана, техника Пожирателей Смерти, которой он давно не пользовался. Регулус пронесся над улицами Гааги, путая следы, и лишь тогда аппарировал. Он легко добрался до Исландии. Ситх и Персиваль ждали в лесу, сидя на поваленном дереве. Алоли откинул голову назад._

_-Оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Я похож на него?_

_-Нет, - усмехнулся Персиваль. - Ты похож на меня, Ситх. Потому что я так же эгоистичен._

_-Что теперь делать? - спросил Регулус. - Его вот-вот схватят, если он продолжит план._

_-Он продолжит, - уверенно произнес Грейвс. - Вам нужно переместиться немного дальше во времени. Я не умру, не делайте такие лица._

Они переместились дальше. Аврор был прав. Гриндевальда поймали, как и раньше. И он сбежал. Все шло согласно истории. Но легко заметить поиски темного мага. Он не сдался. Ситх кривит губы, когда видит это. Обычно он хладнокровен, но сейчас ярость написана даже на его лице, а не только отражается в глазах. Волосы Алоли стали черными, черты чуть смягчились. Это максимум, что он может, чтобы походить на деда-аврора. Но цвет левого глаза ему не скрыть.

Персиваль их сам нашел в этот раз, оставив дочь в безопасном месте. Они втроем наблюдали за противостоянием между Дамблдором и Гриндевальдом. Оно тоже шло по-старому. 

_Регулус не скрывал усмешку, ударяя Дамблдора заклинанием, когда тот переправлял Гриндевальда в Нурменгард. Остальных магов вырубил Ситх. Геллерт закашлялся в цепях, поднимая глаза на Персиваля._

_-Перси, хорошо выглядишь._

_-Без твоих отметин? - изогнул тот бровь._

_-Низко бьешь, мой свет._

_Гриндевальд посмотрел на Ситха._

_-Пришел убить меня?_

_-Хотелось бы. Но это больше не мое решение. Моя цель провалилась._

_Геллерт прикрыл глаза от облегчения. Его дочь жива. Он посмотрел на Персиваля._

_-Как ее имя?_

_-Моргана._

_Геллерт улыбнулся. Но его глаза посерьезнели._

_-Так я ничего не знал. И ты погиб._

_Ситх оскалился._

_-Твои варианты очевидны. Отправиться в Нурменгард и гнить там. Уйти с Персивалем и воспитывать ребенка. Но если я все еще появлюсь на свет, то ты будешь всю жизнь ждать, когда иллюзия развеется. Неважно, как вы меня воспитаете, однажды я вернусь из этого времени. Внук, которого вы знали, исчезнет тогда. Ты будешь годами ждать презрения, что я испытываю. Третий вариант исковеркает время еще больше. Вы можете пойти с нами. Пойдете с дочерью и я исчезну. Оставите дочь здесь, останется и мое презрение._

_Гриндевальд сглотнул. Персиваль наклонил голову._

_-Последний вариант подходит таким как мы лучше всего. Моргана смеется в любом случае._

_Ситх сжал переносицу._

_-Эта женщина, - пробормотал он._

_Гриндевальд посмотрел на аврора с надеждой и жаждой._

_-Ты моя главная одержимость. Я не отпущу ни тебя, ни нашу семью. Даже если буду видеть презрение каждый божий день, я не изменю себе. Я готов принять лишь один вариант, Персиваль._

Они оставили девочку. Регулус не представляет, что они чувствовали, даже если видели, что с ней будет. Но потому они и отличались от других. Потому выбрали друг друга. Они выбрали настоящее, не иллюзию счастья. Даже если бы они умерли прежде, чем _их_ Ситх стал _этим_ Ситхом. Они предпочли настоящее. 

Время не терпит перемен. За все своя цена. Возможно, потеря дочери их цена. По крайней мере, они могут видеть ее путь. По редким словам Ситха можно понять, что их дочь такая же, как они сами. Так что она лишь посмеется, когда поймет.

Ситх скривил губы в выборе. Он все еще бы предпочел стереть существование свое и матери, чтобы Персиваль жил. Но он провалился в цели, так что активирует маховик времени. 

Они вернулись, откуда ушли. Вайрок поднял бровь в новых людях.

-Что с Гриндевальдом в этой истории? - спросил Реджи.

-Доставили в Нурменгард, где он вскоре умер, - усмехнулся Вайрок. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы он понял, что они изменили историю. - Дамблдор все тот же символ света. Гарри и Северус пару дней назад отправились в Хогвартс. Полагаю, мало что изменилось.

Ситх осмотрел свои руки. Он был прежним. 

-Не думал, что увижу тебя еще, - произнес Вайрок.

-Я тоже. 

Ситх посмотрел на Геллерта и Персиваля.

-Похоже, нам многое придется наверстать.

Реджи сложил мантию-невидимку.

-Я лично сначала выпью. Даже с моей историей это уже переходит границы того, что можно нарушить в этой жизни.


	7. don't take revenge on others

Гарри убрал мантию-невидимку в чемодан. Видимо, Регулус закончил то, что делал. Кто бы мог подумать, что собрать Дары Смерти так просто? Дамблдор все еще ходил хмурым после потери Высшей палочки. Конечно, он никому об этом не сказал, но ему пришлось купить себе новую. Гарри было интересно, понимает ли директор, что произошло?

Поттер вновь открыл свой блокнот. Все шло хорошо. Грейнджер успокоилась и больше не доставляла проблем. Близнецы сказали, что Билл пытается найти новую работу, но не хочет возвращаться в Нору. Фред и Джордж решили перебраться к дядям. Конечно, их мать была бы против, если бы узнала, но подростки больше не собирались ее терпеть. Увидев жизнь Гидеона и Фабиана, близнецы быстро сообразили, что Молли совсем не была счастлива с ее положением. 

Подростки уже составляли список своих изобретений и план магазина. Пруэтты дадут им деньги на развитие бизнеса, поэтому Фред и Джордж серьезно подошли к делу. Гарри мог вычеркнуть еще один пункт своего плана, видимо. Даже раньше, чем он думал. Свой план он составлял до знакомства с Регулусом, поэтому не знал, что братья Пруэтты выжили.

Остались Дамблдор, старшие и младшие Уизли. Об этом он пошел поговорить с Северусом.

-Займись Уизли сначала, - посоветовал Принц, отрываясь от письма Реджи. - Они любят выставлять себя в лучшем свете и говорить, что чистокровные оболгали их и все такое.

-А на самом деле? Я имею в виду, они ведь не только поддерживают связи с маглами и маглорожденными?

-Это так. - Северус убрал письмо и пояснил на заинтересованный взгляд мальчика. - Регулус в Нидерландах, что-то улаживает с Ситхом, так что его не будет некоторое время. Что до Уизли. - Северус задумался. - Хотя они говорят о равенстве, но они сами бросили рожденных в их семье сквибов. Об одном же говорил Рональд в твоем времени, помнишь? Помимо этого Уизли часто занимали у других деньги, но не возвращали. Возможно, в Гринготтсе остались записи. Бладкрик поможет за хорошую цену. Плюс, свадебные контракты. Одна из причин вражды между Уизли и Малфоями. Уизли нарушили парочку контрактов, опозорив Малфоев. Это вполне стоящая причина для дуэли. Но тогда Малфои бы точно выиграли, поэтому Уизли избегали такого исхода, обливая чистокровных грязью. 

-Они нарушали свадебные контракты, но с радостью сами сделали один, - презрительно фыркнул Гарри. - Нужно связаться с Бладкриком и Ритой.

-Хоршая идея. В твоем времени происходило что-то интересное в этот период?

-Не особо. В апреле у Хагрида должен появится дракон, я говорил. Тогда Гриффиндор бы потерял очки и нас отправили в Запретный лес. 

-Чтобы ты встретился с тем, кто убивает единорогов. Хмм.

-Кстати, Хагрид пригласил меня на чай. Я отказался.

-Это твое дело, Гарри.

Хагрид не был плохим человеком, но слишком наивным и преданным Дамблдору.

Гарри отправил письмо в Гринготтс для начала. У них ушло несколько дней все найти, но они это сделали. И послали Рите, разумеется. 

Семестр начался уже как две недели, когда Скитер вновь заблистала на первых полосах газет. Это не было так разрушительно, как прошлое Темного Лорда. Скорее, это напоминало светскую хронику в магловских журналах. Борьба между знаменитостями или что-то в этом роде. Грязно и скандально. 

У Уизли сразу нашлось несколько долгов. Сразу стало понятно, что они не выше чистокровных, как пытались показать себя. Большим событием это не было, но Гарри был рад, что они оказались унижены. Северус сказал, что Малфои слышали о ситуации и здорово посмеялись. Не только они. 

-Артур может потерять работу, если ещё что-то произойдет, - заметил Принц. 

-Вот и отлично. 

Рон оставил Гарри в покое, но старался за ним следить. 

-Надоедливый пацан, - проворчал Невилл на это. 

Гарри кивнул, размышляя. Стоит ему закончить все в этом году или прийти в Хогвартс и в следующем? Лучше в этом, вероятно. Его кольцо уже заметили.

-У тебя есть невеста, Гарри? - заинтересовался Флитвик.

-Она свет моей жизни.

Рита не могла такое упустить, но пошла она длинным путем. Не просто написала о том, что у Мальчика, Кто Выжил есть невеста. О том, что у _наследника Гриффиндора_ есть невеста. Это плавно перетекло в то, что Гарри был учеником Лорда Когтеврана и Слизерина. Вот это уже был фурор. Школа встала на уши. Так как Принцы и Мраксы оказались дальними родственниками, Рита решила, что после смерти Волан-де-Морта титул перешёл Северусу. _Им же легче._

Известные зельевары и историки тут же кинулись к Северусу со всеми возможными вопросами, начиная от унаследованных книг и заканчивая предложениями об обмене опытом. Северус тщательно начал отбирать понравившиеся запросы. У Гарри в это время интересовались тем, какая у него девушка.

-Лучшая, очевидно. Она умная и веселая, может вогнать в краску любого. Она никогда не теряет оптимизма. Поэтому она свет моей жизни.

Конечно, Молли Уизли не могла терпеть. Она попыталась активировать контракт. Регулус послал копию контракта Амелии. Та лично пришла за Дамблдором. Естественно, что это оказалось в газетах.

-Жуть какая-то, - пробормотал Невилл. - Я знаю о такой традиции, но это переходит все границы. Ты подал в суд?

-Да, мои интересы будет представлять Ситх Алоли. 

-Тетя Амелия в бешенстве, - поделилась Сьюзен. - Контракт был подписан еще до того, как ты пошел в Хогвартс?

Гарри усмехнулся. Фред обнял его за плечи.

-Колись, маленькая змея. Ты ведь знал, что наша семейка затеяла?

-Мой опекун пересмотрел абсолютно все записи, касающиеся меня. Он попросил магию судить контракт. Так как контракт был нелегальным, то...

Джордж понимающе кивнул.

-Участники изменились. Знаешь, Джинни всегда была одержима знаменитостями и деньгами. Мы сначала не могли понять, откуда это, но теперь все очевидно. Наша мать так и не смирилась с тем, что ее изгнали из семьи.

___________________________________________________________

Использование сыворотки правды на подобном заседании невозможно без согласия всех участников, но Уизли это особо не помогло. Конечно, Дамблдор пытался доказать, что это было сделано для защиты Гарри.

-Вы не его опекун, директор Дамблдор, чтобы решать такое, - отрезала Амелия.

Ситх обнажил зубы.

-Вы должны были уничтожить свадебный контракт, когда у мальчика появился _настоящий_ опекун. Почему он оказался активирован, когда стало известно, что у семьи Уизли долги, а мальчик очень богат?

-Это просто совпадение! - заверещала Молли. Судьи поморщились от ее голоса. - Я уверена, что Гарри полюбит мою Джинни!..

-У него есть невеста, - прервал Ситх. - Более того, невеста крестная дочь Лорда Блэка, который защищал мальчика до освобождения Сириуса Блэка. Это перебивает любые контракты, созданные семьями ниже Блэков. - Разноцветные глаза адвоката полыхнули. - Мой клиент так же подал жалобу на вашего младшего сына за преследование. Другие студенты поделились воспоминаниями, чтобы подтвердить это.

Молли побагровела, пока Дамблдор приходил в себя. 

-Рон просто хотел стать друзьями, - вмешался Артур. - Мы думали, что Гарри будет легче, если у него появится друг из семьи, которая знала Лили и Джеймса.

-Так почему не стали опекунами? - прямо спросил Алоли. - _Директор Дамблдор запретил?_

Тот вздрогнул. Уизли замялись. Они не могли сдать Альбуса, но и отрицать не получалось. Ситх прекрасно знал, куда бить. Он уже подал Министру документы.

-Здесь наши требования. Магический запрет для семьи Уизли, не считая Чарльза, Фреда и Джорджа Уизли. Они не могут писать и подходить к Гарри Поттеру или просить кого-то действовать от их лица в отношении мальчика. Компенсация за моральный вред. Плюс, тюремное заключение для старших Уизли. Преследование и свадебный контракт могли вылиться в использование любовного зелья и попытку убийства Гарри Поттера ради наживы.

-Что?! - заорала Молли. - Да как вы смеете! Я бы никогда!..

-Замолчите, миссис Уизли, - ледяным тоном приказал Крауч. - Мистер Алоли, судьям требуется пара минут для совещания.

Судьи тут же зашушукались, читая доказательства. Амелия сверлила Уизли взглядом, заставляя ерзать. Крауч же буравил темным взглядом Дамблдора. Министр знал, что его сын и Август многое ему не говорили, но суть была ясна. Регулус чуть не умер, вытащил Барти и не верил Дамблдору вообще. Если старый маг был угрозой для семьи Крауча, которую он с таким трудом отыскал, то Министр не станет с ним церемониться.

-Я уверен, все это можно разрешить мирно, - встрял Альбус. - Мы хотели лишь лучшего мальчику. Если бы вы спросили его или его опекуна...

-Почему нет? - поднял бровь Ситх. - Реджи, что думаешь?

Тот скинул капюшон, сидя на на верхнем ряду, где его никто не видел до этого.

-Забавно, - произнес он. - Я Лорд Блэк, как вы уже догадались, директор. Я знал о контракте изначально. Не думаете, что я проявил достаточно любезности, давая вам шанс самим его отменить. _Хоть мой глупый брат и гнил в Азкабане, думая, что вы ему поможете?_

Альбус стал мертвенно бледным, но Реджи продолжил.

-Что до Гарри, у него нет причин видеть тех, кто держал у себя предателя и чьи дети хотели его использовать ради наживы. Я полностью поддерживаю требования Ситха. Или мне стоит добавить требование о вашей отставке, чтобы моя позиция стала _яснее_?

-Конечно нет, мой мальчик, - сглотнул Альбус.

Глаза Регулуса переместились на Крауча. Они виделись, конечно, потому что Реджи член семьи Барти-младшего, но не говорили много. Крауч лишь поблагодарил его за спасение сына. Министр слегка кивнул ему в приветствии. 

-Судьи, вы приняли решение?

Все кивнули, передвая пергамент Министру. Тот быстро пробежал его глазами.

-Требования магического запрета и компенсации одобрены. Альбус Дамблдор так же будет обязан ее выплатить. Вместо тюремного заключения Артур Уизли будет уволен. Семья Уизли будет подвергнута тщательной проверке. Отдел защиты детей решит, могут ли Артур и Молли Уизли и дальше воспитывать детей. 

Артур и Молли вскинулись, но Министр ударил судейским молотком.

-Не забывайте, что на вас висят большие долги, а один из ваших детей больше полугода преследует другого ребенка. Если условия жизни в вашем доме будут признаны неблагополучными для детей, то вам может угрожать срок в Азкабане. Лучше поберегите энергию. Заседание окончено. - Крауч посмотрел на Реджи. - Можно тебя?

Регулус кивнул, переведя взгляд на Ситха.

-Уходишь?

-Да, - поморщился тот. - Моя квартира стала полем боя.

Спокойный, но свирепый экс-аврор, одержимый темный маг и такая же одержимая женщина с вольной натурой очень плохая комбинация в замкнутом пространстве. Ситх поспешил в Нидерланды, пока здание с его квартирой не превратилось в руины. 

Дамблдор попытался подойти к Регулусу, но Министр буквально рявкнул.

-Займись делом наконец, Дамблдор.

Крауча интересовал день рождения внука, как оказалось. Регулус усмехнулся.

-Он обожает книги. Купи ему книг об алхимии и мороженое. 

Министр облегченно кивнул. Он не представлял, что дарить внуку иначе. Реджи едва вышел из его кабинета, как его ухватил за руку Фрэнк.

-На пару слов.

-Сириус уже сказал, - хмыкнул Регулус. - Флитвик, значит?

-Именно, - кивнул Лонгботтом, затаскивая его в кабинет Амелии. - Я годами хотел поблагодарить тебя.

-Не только ты, - фыркнул Гидеон, разглядывая Блэка. - Тебя не узнать.

Очевидно, что что-то произошло с Регулусом. 

-Это связано с Темным Лордом или Дамблдором?

-Темным Лордом. Но Дамблдор не так невинен, как хочет казаться.

______________________________________________________________________

-Как ни смотри, а исход был очевиден, - пробормотала Помона, читая газету. - Уизли давно не справляются.

Чарли был уже взрослым, но его все равно приняли в семью Пруэтт наравне с близнецами. Билл нашел какую-то работенку и держался от семьи подальше. Благодаря этому, у Молли и Артура не забрали остальных трех детей.

-Артуру нужно найти новую работу хотя, - нахмурился Филиус. - Да и Молли тоже. Их дети достаточно взрослые, чтобы она давно могла это сделать.

Северус повертел пером. 

-Мальчишка отстал от Гарри?

-Конечно, - фыркнула Поппи. - Иначе его исключат за нарушение решения Визенгамота. Перси потерял значок старосты?

-Да, - кивнула Минерва. - Он начал отнимать баллы у тех, кто смеялся над ним и Роном. К тому же, многие были против того, что он староста из-за всей этой истории. 

-Крауч и Боунс буквально дымились на заседании, судя по статьям, - отметила Стебль. - Появление Регулуса Блэка усугубило ситуацию, потому что Блэки одна из самых влиятельных чистокровных семей даже сейчас. Одно его слово и у Уизли станет еще больше проблем.

Филиус посмотрел на Северуса. 

-Я не успел с ним поговорить. Невеста Гарри его крестница?

-Луна Лавгуд, - не стал скрывать Принц. - Пандора и Реджи дальние родственники. Кто-нибудь знает, как Уизли будут разбираться с долгами?

Минерва развела руками.

-Они не будут отправлять Джинни в школу, как я поняла. Если девочка унаследовала характер матери, то я не хочу думать, что из нее вырастит. За Рона они заплатили лишь за этот год. Возможно, им придется забрать его на домашнее обучение тоже. Полагаю, они надеются, что Перси закончит школу и найдет хорошую работу, но мне в это не верится. Он говорил, что хочет работать в Министерстве, он всегда восхищался Министром.

-Крауч порвет его, если пацан явится к нему, - фыркнул Северус. - Август почти прикончил Крауча, когда тот нашел семью сына, но они налаживают отношения теперь. Реджи вытащил Барти из Британии в свое время и является крестным его сына. Барти-старший не позволит Альбусу вмешиваться в дела Гарри из-за этого. Если Альбус попробует проследить за Реджи, то окажется близко к Руквудам. Министр убьет Альбуса при намеке на это.

-Объясняет бешенство Крауча, - пробормотал Филиус. - Я так понимаю, вы все живете в одной стране?

Северус кивнул, но в детали не вдавался. Хотя ему можно и не переживать. Каллаханы не потерпят чужаков. Мало того, что они дружили с Руквудами, так Кронос успел сделать предложение Регулусу, говоря что-то о благословении Вайрока. Принц должен был дать ему кредит в этом. Не сбежать в страхе от Вайрока, это надо иметь стальные нервы и просто нечеловеческое упрямство. Хотя Реджи пока не дал согласие, но явно был позабавлен обстоятельствами.

-Но что с контрактом? - нахмурилась Поппи. - Его ведь невозможно отменить, так? Иначе все участники лишатся магии или даже умрут.

-Молли теперь сквиб, - подтвердила Макгонагалл. - Джинни и Альбус поженятся, когда девочка достигнет совершеннолетия.

Помона потерла виски.

-Хотела бы я посочувствовать, - пробормотала она. - Но почему-то не могу. Не после всех газетных статей за этот год.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_~~Крыса. Жестокое обращение.~~ ~~Прошлое Волан-де-Морта. Свадебный контракт.~~ Прошлое Дамблдора. ~~Грейнджер. Помочь близнецам.~~_

Гарри с усмешкой наблюдал из окна, как Гриффиндор и Слизерин проводят урок полетов. Насыщенные дни, что тут скажешь. Уже наступил май и в этом времени Хагрида уволили. Дракон таки спалил его хижину. Зверя забрал Чарли Уизли с коллегами, потому что улаживал дела в Британии и его попросили о содействии.

Как и думал Гарри, Чарли не желал иметь дела с Уизли. Видимо, поэтому он сбежал в Румынию сразу после выпуска. Быть геем в такой семье не лучшая перспектива. Фред и Джордж были даже рады произошедшему. Они не желали знать родственников, кто хотел нажиться на их друге. _Если два пранкера могли открыть свое дело и процветать, что мешало остальным?_

Хагрида было немного жаль, но вмешиваться Гарри не собирался. Пора бы великану найти свой путь, а не следовать слепо за Дамблдором. Теперь наступало завершение плана.

Гарри как-то не обращал на Квиррелла внимания этот год. Почти забыл о нем, как бы странно это не было. Может, потому что он и дух Волан-де-Морта не могли ему ничего сделать? Северус тоже не вмешивался в события. Хотя камень идиот так и не смог украсть даже без этого. 

-Я даже удивлен, - признал Принц. - Я думал, он как-то выдаст себя из-за потери титула.

Это тоже удивило Гарри. Может, Волан-де-Морт верил, что Северус на его стороне? В другом времени он верил этому до конца.

-Мы будет давать знать Амелии о нем? - спросил Гарри. - Мы ведь можем выставить это как одержимость.

-Второй вариант лучше. Это выставит Дамблдора в еще худшем свете.

Гарри повернул голову. Рон пытался затеять драку и свалился с метлы под общий смех. Северус фыркнул.

-Ты уже дал знать, что не вернешься в Хогвартс?

-Вчера.

Видимо, Лонгботтомы умудрились вытрясти из Регулуса больше информации, чем тот хотел дать изначально. Потому что Невилл теперь горел энтузиазмом и желанием учиться в магической академии в Исландии, как и близнецы. За Фреда и Джорджа отвечали Пруэтты, а они могли позволить себе оплатить обучение в подобной академии.

-Похоже, летом будет веселее, чем на Рождество, - хмыкнул Поттер.

Северус закатил глаза. Сириус заваливал их обоих письмами. Он купил дом в Исландии и начал работать в Министерстве аврором. К тому же, так он мог приглядывать за Кроносом. Отдавать брата просто так он не желал, очевидно. Сам Реджи все еще был в Нидерландах. Гарри подозревал, что он и Ситх что-то сделали с Дарами Смерти. _Но не ему судить, учитывая все обстоятельства._

-Дамблдор что-то попробует, - произнес Северус. - Регулус попросил Амелию провести проверку среди сотрудников под видом беспокойства из-за ситуации с Уизли, но сказать, что в отделе с маховиками времени какая-то проблема. Я не уверен, зачем ему это хотя.

________________________________________________________________

Братья Пруэтты синхронно изогнули брови, смотря на Альбуса. У Амелии дернулась щека.

-Ты говоришь мне, что подозревал, что кто-то работает над новым видом маховика времени, - медленно произнесла она. - Теперь этот кто-то пропал и ты думаешь, что это работа Темного Лорда.

-Наверняка некоторые из сторонников Тома желают его возвращения, - сказал директор, мерцая глазами за стеклами очков. - Мне намекал об этом Корнелиус в свое время. - Которого поцеловал дементор в Азкабане, когда Лестрейнджи пытались бежать. - Я думал, что это просто слухи, пока вы не выявили проблему в Министерстве.

-Мы узнали, что некоторые маховики пропали, - сузил глаза Фрэнк. - Но мы уже нашли виновного. Об этом никто не должен был знать. Кого-то подкупили, директор?

-Разумеется, нет, мой мальчик. Я лишь подумал, что вам стоит об этом знать. Неужели я ошибся или Корнелиус соврал? 

-Или просто это были не темные семьи? - процедил Фрэнк, отчего Дамблдор замер. - Хочешь что-то свалить на Лорда Блэка теперь?

Амелия нахмурилась. _Логично._

-Регулус своей жизнью рисковал, спасая нас, - процедил Фабиан. - А вот Уизли не прочь использовать детей ради своей выгоды. Видимо, нам надо проверить светлые семьи, связанные с этим отделом.

Возражения Дамблдора они не слушали. И нашли таки тех, кто подтвердил, что платили за исследования маховиков времени. Правда все скидывали на Фаджа, но не суть. Авроры отследили мага-исследователя. 

-Мертв, - проворчал Гидеон. - Уже давно. Мы нашли список тех, кто платил ему. Укравший маховики времени в их числе. Но его исследования скудны. Похоже, он просто делал это для отвода глаз, чтобы собрать деньги и сбежать.

-Учитывая, что на это указал Регулус, то Дамблдор замешан, - фыркнул его брат. - К сожалению, доказательств нет. Но если так, то Дамблдор попробует что-то сделать другое, раз план с маховиком провалился.

-Зачем он ему вообще? - нахмурился Аластор. - Что-то я сомневаюсь, что из-за Темного Лорда.

-Я тоже, - кивнула Амелия. - Теперь у Дамблдора не осталось союзников хотя. Плюс, Министр приказал уничтожить часть маховиков времени.

-Давно пора. Мало ли кому они попадут в руки.

______________________________________________________

Гарри закатил глаза, смотря, как авроры забирали Рона и Квиррелла в Визенгамот. Рон решил выяснить, что было спрятано в запретном крыле. Квиррелл к тому времени уже уничтожил ловушки. Два идиота ударили друг в друга заклинаниями, но Северус вырубил обоих, сделав так, чтобы Волан-де-Морт не мог покинуть тело Квиррелла. Тогда позвал остальных преподавателей. Альубс решил, что это идеальный момент для объявления Темного Лорда живым.

Но Рон лишь говорил о том, как хотел быть героем и как слышал намеки Дамблдора о камне, которыми тот пытался заманить Гарри. Квиррелл вещал о том, как хотел стать новым Темным Лордом. А вот сам Волан-де-Морт страдал от потери сил и остатков вменяемости из-за уничтожения крестражей. Он лишь кричал о том, что он великий Лорд Волан-де-Морт и будет править миром.

-Вызовите гоблинов и невыразимцев, - приказал Крауч, устав от этого.

Бладкрик с зубастой усмешкой сказал, что они легко избавятся от духа. Что гоблины и сделали. 

-Это просто темный дух, - пожал плечами Бладкрик. - Он питался жизненной силой хозяина тела и кровью единорогов. Ничего особенного. 

На Альбуса было жалко смотреть.

-Это был Том, - повторял он. 

-С чего вы взяли? - фыркнул гоблин. - Как он мог выжить?

-Я подозревал, что он сделал крестражи из реликвий основателей, - признал директор.

-Реликвии у Лорда и наследника, - просветил Бладкрик. - Магия вернула их им. Лорд Принц давно принес реликвии в Гринготтс для проверки. Они в порядке. Чашу Пуффендуй принес Лорд Блэк, когда получил хранилище семьи Лестрейндж. Очевидно, реликвия была там. Чашу Лорд Блэк отдал Лорду Принцу, так как прямых наследников у Пуффендуй не осталось, а она дружила с Ровеной Когтевран.

Ситх Алоли, вызванный в суд, так как Темный Лорд формально был связан с Гарри, поднял бровь.

-Опять подозревали, директор Дамблдор? Как с маховиком времени? Не говоря уже о том, что вы не выглядели удивленным событиями. Пытались толкнуть Гарри Поттера к ногам Волан-де-Морта? _Когда уже успокоитесь со своей одержимостью Темными Лордами?_

Альбус побледнел. 

-Ты не так понял, мой мальчик, я лишь...

-...дружил с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Я в курсе всего, что с ним связано. - Ситх прищурился. - _Или мой левый глаз оставил в этом сомнения?_

Квиррелла отправили в Азкабан. Альбусу назначили испытательный срок. Еще одна выходка и его уволят. _Самое время для финального удара._


	8. don't hide behind a grin

Финальные экзамены не были для Гарри проблемой вообще. Во-первых, он прожил шесть лет учебы в Хогвартсе в первом тайм-лайне. Во-вторых, теперь он посвящал время учебе, а не глупым и самоубийственным подвигам. Учитывая периодичность, с которой Рон терял очки из-за своего поведения, Гриффиндор оказался на последнем месте в гонке между домами. Дамблдор уже не мог придумать отмазки, чтобы вывести любимый факультет на первое место. 

Северус и Гарри не собирались возвращаться в Хогвартс больше, от чего Альбуса чуть приступ не хватил. Но вмешаться он никак не мог. Другие преподаватели так ему и сказали.

-Ты на грани увольнения, Альбус, - процедил Филиус. - У Гарри нет причин оставаться в школе из-за всех событий этого года.

-У Северуса тем более, - поддержала Помона. - Он пришел лишь ради Гарри.

Как и подозревал Гарри, Лонгботтомы и Пруэтты решили провести лето в Исландии. Гарри представил Луну своим друзьям первым делом.

-Она странная, - пробормотал Фред позже. - Но я понимаю, что ты имел в виду под словами, что она твой свет.

Пока семьи знакомились, а Северус отбивался от приставаний Сириуса, Гарри подошел к Регулусу.

-Остался Дамблдор, - произнес мальчик. - Но у тебя есть план?

-Конечно, - усмехнулся мужчина. - Старик пытается найти нас. Пора ему сменить курс.

Это не было известно широкой массе, но вскоре тюрьма, построенная Геллертом Гриндевальдом, неожиданно разрушилась...

_...Альбус аппарировал ближе к обломкам, неверяще смотря на руины Нурменгарда._

_-Что-то потеряли, директор Дамблдор?_

_Ситх криво усмехался, сидя на огромном обломке стены._

_-Мистер Алоли... Что здесь произошло?_

_-Кто знает. Конец истории, возможно._

_Альбус сделал шаг, но срочно отпрыгнул назад, когда перед ним возник столб голубого пламени._

_-Не советую подходить ближе, Альбус. Я не терплю, когда кто-то находится слишком близко к **моему.**_

_Дамблдор неверяще обернулся на голос._

_-Невозможно._

_Гриндевальд усмехнулся. Он выглядел точно так же каким его помнил Альбус. Разноцветные глаза, ленивая усмешка и Высшая палочка в руке. Лишь одежда соответствовала современному стилю, хоть Геллерт и носил пальто, которые обожал в прошлом._

_-О? - протянул Гриндевальд. - Забавно. Я ведь перед тобой. И это ты платил одному жадному магу за исследования времени._

_Альбус побледнел. Его глаза прыгнули к адвокату._

_-Маховик времени? Но это же... Я думал, что Геллерт убил вашего деда..._

_-Я не врал. Я презираю человека перед тобой, - спокойно ответил Алоли. - Я поставил на кон свое существование, чтобы спасти моего деда. Но он всегда превосходил ожидания._

_-Это точно, - рассмеялся Гриндевальд. - Я был сражен им с первого взгляда. Я буду искупать свою ошибку до конца своей жизни теперь. Но даже я знаю, когда признать поражение. В отличие от тебя, Альбус. Но не волнуйся. - Губы темного мага растянула полубезумная усмешка. - Я знаю отличное заклинание, которое покажет всем твои грехи. Так ты не сможешь больше от них прятаться._

_Альбус махнул палочкой, но заклинание от Ситха обездвижило его._

_-Разве мой внук не лапочка? - пропел Геллерт. - Весь в Перси! А моя дочка вся в меня. Интересно, в кого пойдут остальные?_

_Гриндевальд направил палочку на бледного от ужаса и шока директора Хогвартса._

_-Если люди посмотрят его воспоминания, то увидят, как он уничтожает Нурменгард, - пояснил Геллерт Ситху. - Как он пытался найти мальчишку и как преследовал тебя. Говорить он может что угодно. Сыворотка правды поддержит воспоминания._

_-Не жалко старого друга?_

_-Мы давно перестали быть друзьями, малыш. Я мог пасть ниже, чем возможно, но я хотя бы вижу, что творю..._

Авроры Исландии схватили Альбуса Дамблдора, когда тот пытался проникнуть на остров, и связались с Министром Краучем.

-Почему он был там? - рычала Амелия, спеша по коридору.

-Искал Гарри Поттера, - рыкнул в ответ Аластор. - Кронос Каллахан, глава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества, рвет и мечет, потому что Дамблдор чуть не напал на Регулуса и Алоли.

-Что за?..

Они быстро влетели в зал суда. Все уже собрались. Судьи не жаловались, что их выдернули из кроватей в такую рань, потому что сами хотели с этим наконец покончить. Крауч ударил молотком, не давая никому и рта открыть.

-Приготовьте сыворотку. 

Очевидно, его терпение лопнуло. Никто не возразил, но Альбус дернулся на кресле подсудимого.

-Это все просто недоразумение. Я лишь хотел спасти Гарри. Геллерт Гриндевальд был там!

Амелия вытаращила глаза, пока Крауча затрясло от бешенства, но Дамблдор продолжал, кивая на Ситха.

-Внук Геллерта подтвердит!

Алоли изогнул бровь, оставаясь невозмутимым. Августа Лонгботтом потерла виски.

-Это уже все границы переходит, Альбус!

-Это правда!

Альбус ударился в объяснения того, как пытался найти Гарри, но узнал о разрушении Нурменгарда и бросился туда. Как столкнулся с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Как поспешил в Исландию, чтобы узнать у Ситха Алоли, что он об этом знает.

-Почему бы нам просто не посмотреть воспоминания? - спросил Алоли. - Мне очень любопытно на это взглянуть.

-Геллерт заколдовал меня!

Несколько судей закатили глаза. Крауч посмотрел на Ситха.

-Вы будете поддерживать обвинения, мистер Алоли? Так мы можем взять у подсудимого воспоминания.

-Конечно, - кивнул Ситх. - Я не буду скрывать. Я внук Геллерта Гриндевальда. Он держал моего деда в плену почти два года. - Глаза Алоли вспыхнули бешенством, когда он взглянул на Дамблдора. - _Я не потерплю подобной одержимости по отношению к себе._

Слова выбили воздух не только из Амелии, но она смогла махнуть рукой аврорам, чтобы те взяли воспоминания. _Это объясняло странную реакцию Дамблдора на адвоката._ Увидев воспоминания, Альбус тут же начал утверждать, что они фальшивые.

-Сыворотка тогда, - рыкнула Августа, потеряв терпение.

Против этого Альбус возражал всеми силами. 

-Достаточно оправданий, Альбус Дамблдор, - прошипел Крауч. - С этого дня вы официально уволены. Вам магически запрещается приближаться к Хогвартсу, Гарри Поттеру и его семье и Ситху Алоли. 

Крауч бы с удовольствием бросил старика в Азкабан, судя по его виду. Но, технически, Дамблдор не вышел за рамки дозволенного и не атаковал Регулусу и Ситха, к тому же, сыворотку они не применили. Но это был конец для экс-директора. Журналисты на задней скамье уже торопились в издательства со свежим материалом. Судя по свирепости в глазах адвоката, они получат еще больше информации за пределами зала суда.

_____________________________________________________________________

Гарри присвистнул, прочитав свежую статью о Дамблдоре. Все его прошлое, начиная от заключения отца в Азкабане и заканчивая влюбленностью в Гриндевальда, было у всех на виду. Рита в красках описала, как у "старика поехала крыша на почве одержимости". Она задавалась вопросом, не поэтому ли Том Реддл стал Темным Лордом, что у Дамблдора была такая тяга к ним.

-Я не знал, что Ситх внук Гриндевальда, - пробормотал Северус.

Реджи пожал плечами.

-Он считает, что он внук директора Грейвса, а не Гриндевальда. Но не стыдится показать грязь, если добьется цели. Он бы не стал терпеть посягательства Дамблдора. Вы уже знаете, что с ним стало?

-Минерва сказала, что он пытался помириться с братом, - ответил Принц. - Но тот его выгнал из-за этой истории. Дамблдор переехал в Годрикову Впадину пока. Мне кажется, у него и правда уже не все дома.

-Ну, долго он не проживет, - протянул Регулус. - Все еще есть те, кто ненавидит Геллерта Гриндевальда. Они не могут добраться до мертвеца, но могут до старика.

Гарри не было его жаль. Дамблдор не знал о плане Уизли, как выяснилось в итоге, но оказался хуже них. Мальчик достал свой блокнот. _Его план завершен._

У него есть крестный отец, Северус, невеста с ее родителями. Регулус и Вайрок стали чаще бывать в Исландии теперь, что Реджи принял предложение Кроноса. Ремус наслаждался работой и жизнью без нужды скрываться. Невилл, Фред и Джордж, _его настоящие друзья_ , подали документы в академию. Краучи и Руквуды наконец наладили отношения. 

Молли и Артур Уизли пытались свести концы с концами, им пришлось забрать на домашнее обучение Рона тоже. Репутация Дамблдора разрушена. Волан-де-Морт погиб без кого-либо замечающего это. Петтигрю поплатился за свое предательство.

Мантию-невидимку Гарри оставил себе, конечно. Но Высшая палочка перешла Ситху, а камень остался у Регулуса. Так будет правильно. Гарри получил второй шанс с помощью Даров Смерти, ему достаточно этого. Он смог таки изменить историю. Что-то осталось прежним, что-то изменилось безвозвратно. Но Северус был прав. _Такова жизнь._

Прошел почти год с тех пор, как Гарри вернулся во времени. Но он уже закончил то, что длилось семь лет в другом времени. Теперь он мог заняться тем, о чем так долго мечтал, сражаясь в бессмысленной войне. _Наслаждаться жизнью в кругу семьи._


	9. +don't guess for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я просто должен был сделать это

Северус поднял бровь, услышав кудахтанье с улицы.

-Здесь их свадебное фото, - провыл смеющийся Сириус.

-Я выпил слишком мало кофе, чтобы лицезреть то, что Дамблдор считает свадебным нарядом, - проворчал Регулус, обнимая кружку с кофе. 

Он только отправил сыновей в школу, а Кроноса спровадил на работу, пытаясь собрать все, что понадобится для работы с Вайроком завтра. То есть, все то, что растащили мальчишки. Ему не нужны нервные потрясения прямо сейчас, спасибо большое.

-Уже видели? - спросил вошедший в дом Барти-старший, качая на руках внучку. - Хорошо, что я успел уйти в отставку. Для соблюдения контракта общественность потребовала свидетельство Министра. Амелии нужны твои зелья от головной боли, Северус.

Сириус ввалился в гостиную с газетой, которую кинул на стол. Северус быстро убрал от губ чашку, чтобы не поперхнуться. Регулус фыркнул.

Свадебным нарядом Дамблдора оказалась мантия ярко-оранжевого цвета с красными блёстками и синей мишурой. Под левым глазом старика красовался фингал. На Джинни было старое серое платье, явно сделанное вручную. На ее лице были потёки туши от слез.

-Сдается мне, ревела она не от радости, - хмыкнул Реджи. - Она снова беременна?

Было это домашнее обучение или гены матери, но Джинни давно прослыла девицей лёгкого поведения. Она родила уже троих от двух разных мужчин, один из которых вообще был маглом. Никто не покупался на ее слезливые истории о том, что она была незаслуженно наказана свадьбой со стариком. Ее уже ловили на попытке дозировать любовным зельем богатого мужчину. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Северуса, Альбус таки дожил до свадьбы. Реджи подозревал, что это отчасти работа Геллерта. Гриндевальд больше всего заботился о семье, но был на редкость злопамятным. 

За эти годы люди подзабыли события, произошедшие за единственный год, что Гарри учился в Хогвартсе. Хотя поведение Уизли не давало воспоминаниям угаснуть полностью.

Старшие Уизли перебивались разовыми заработками, пытаясь прокормить себя. Когда магазин Фреда и Джорджа начал процветать, то Молли попыталась наладить с ними связь, уповая на то, что вырастила их. Пруэтты быстро это пресекли, даже отдали в прессу воспоминания того, как Молли часто кричала на близнецов и принижала их способности, говоря, что они останутся неудачниками, если не бросят свои пранки. Молли живо уволили с ее тогдашней работы и ей пришлось быстро закрыть рот.

Перси не смог добиться работы в Министерстве, разумеется. Он едва нашел себе должность клерка в мелкой магловской конторе. Как и Билл, он перестал иметь дело с Уизли, чтобы не навлечь на себя ещё больший позор.

Рон, узнав о том, что знаменитый ловец Болгарии Виктор Крам сделал предложение шестнадцатилетней Гермионе, попытался оболгать девушку из ревности и зависти. Тут же всплыла история о том, как тролль чуть не убил юную Грейнджер по вине Рона. Бзбешенный Крам даже отправил его в больницу одним точным заклинанием. После этого идиот остался хромым и безработным, сидя на шее родителей.

Джинни пошла по стопам матери, очевидно. Она получала кое-какие алименты от отцов своих детей, но это были крохи.

Дамблдор все это время скрывался в Годриковой Впадине, но попытался попасть на свадьбу Гарри и Луны. Сириус проклял его без церемоний. С Альбуса содрали штраф и запретили вход в Исландию.

Разумеется, все это время Рита Скитер ждала своего часа. Она выпустила две книги, о Дамблдоре и Уизли, аккурат к совершеннолетию Джинни. Это мгновенно освежило память людей.

-Кто присутствовал? - все же спросил Северус, уже представляя смех, что сейчас царил в академии, где учился Августин. Мальчишка был таким же порочным как его крестный отец.

-Сами Уизли и Аберфорт, как свидетель. 

Регулус взял газету. Гарри и Луна сейчас в Венеции, но девушка наверняка уже заказала британскую газету.

-Помнится, в контракте был особый пункт. Никаких измен. Секс только между мужем и женой.

Северус прыснул. Неудивительно, что Джинни так выглядела.

-Где они будут жить?

-В доме Дамблдора.

Реджи перелистнул страницу. Люди гадали, как скоро Джинни отравит мужа ради денег. Хотя у Альбуса их не осталось после стольких штрафов. Некоторые гадали, будут ли у них дети, если Джинни не могла изменять мужу, а сексом была одержима.

-Меня сейчас стошнит, - признался Регулус. 

-Ты состояние Амелии не видел.

Бедная Амелия заперлась в своем кабинете после церемонии с бутылкой огневиски, принесённой Аластором. Очевидно, Уизли не сдерживались на свадьбе...

. _..Артур держался за голову, пока Джинни размазывала тушь по лицу._

_-Это все из-за вас! Вы обещали, что титулы и деньги будут моими! Почему я должна спать с этим стариком?!_

_-Все образуется, - твердил Альбус, блестя глазами. Его разум ясно помутнился. - Я буду хорошим дедом. Геллерт ещё увидит это!_

_Джинни заревела в голос. Молли схватилась за сердце..._

Сириус вновь закудахтал от смеха. Крауч сел на диван, а Регулус поднялся.

-Мне точно нужно больше кофе.

Северус взял газету сам.

-Люди даже делают ставки, - заметил он. - Кто ему фингал поставил, кстати?

-Молли, когда махала руками и стенала о их судьбе, - фыркнул Крауч, садя внучку себе на бедро. Его жена еще спала, а он не мог наглядеться на малышку. - Аберфорт сказал, что его брат получил то, что заслужил.

-Ради такого можно было подождать несколько лет, - прохихикал Сириус.

Он прекрасно знал, что его крестник сейчас поди живот надрывал от смеха. Регулус достал свой телефон, получив сообщение от Ситха.

_Мой старик скоро задохнется от смеха. У Дамблдора тоже был свадебный контракт._

-У Дамблдора был свадебный контракт? - удивился Регулус, глянув на Крауча.

Тот едва сдержал смех.

-О да, на свадьбе выяснилось. Аберфорт рассказал о нем. Альбус хотел жениться на Гриндевальде и составил один в тайне. По нему супруги обязаны завести двух детей, как минимум, и никогда не заводить отношения вновь в случае смерти одного из них. Так как Альбус женился, но не уничтожил тот контракт, он активировался, заменив Гриндевальда на Джинни. Они должны были узнать об этом сегодня утром.

Сириус захрипел в новости. Северус повернул голову, заметив сову с новой газетой.

-Похоже, это попало в прессу с дополнительным утренним изданием.

-Я наливаю кофе всем, - отрезал Реджи.

Без кофеина такую реальность не вынести. Интересно, у кого первого случится приступ от смеха, когда они увидят новые фотографии четы Дамблдор, узнавшей об активации второго контракта?


End file.
